Irony
by SentinelSpockNimoy
Summary: This spawned from a weird dream I had about a very odd pairing with one of my favorite characters. Will be multi chapter. In an ironic twist of fate, Picard has his heart stolen by the last person anyone would expect. Male/Male pairing, don't like, don't read. Rating will change later.
1. The Choice

_**"We must know what you want."**_

 _ **"Choose what I want...I choose to stay.**_

With those words, everything changed on the Enterprise. One choice can transform you, or so one of my Academy teachers had always said. He left out that one choice can transform others, too. Because now I, the one Starfleet captain who had every reason to hate Borg more than anyone else, now had a Borg on my crew roster.

Third of Five, or Hugh, had been on my ship both to and now from the Federation conference site. He served as the ambassador for the group now known as the Borg Cooperative. He was elected its leader, so he was the only logical choice, though he never wanted power of any kind. But even I had to admire him for accepting the role with grace and dignity, realizing his people would be satisfied with no one else. He took to his roles naturally, his people's safety and wellbeing always his first priority, unlike the Ferengi ambassador, who sought only personal gain.

On the return trip, much to my annoyance, one of my command staff (my personal assistant, to be exact) was transferred to another ship without any warning for me. In what was likely the act of a desperate, very stressed man, I offered the position to Hugh, remembering how he'd considered staying with us when we first rescued him. He said he would have to discuss it with his people, and he would immediately do so when we docked at Harmony Station, the Cooperative's spaceport.

It was like Earth Spacedock, except with huge docking bays and dry dock structures for the enormous Assimilation class cubes the Cooperative used. There were accommodations for ordinary ships as well, and it was to one of these we were guided by a single Borg with a lighted baton in each hand. A long tether line kept him (or her, I couldn't tell) connected to the station. Ahead, I could see the control tower and the Borg communications officer who was instructing my helmsman through the docking procedure. Another officer stood behind him, and I could tell by the wide silver collar over his shoulders that he was an admiral, likely Admiral Mino, who was in charge of the station. Much like a Starfleet outpost, I knew Mino and at least some of his senior staff would be there when we got off the ship.

Sure enough, when we left the docking doors, Mino was there with five other officers. He called them to attention as we entered the station.

"Captain Picard, welcome to Harmony Station. These are some of my senior officers. My First Officer, Nine of Ten." A tall thin Borg gave a solemn nod.

"Ensign Makkar, Communications officer." This one had been a Cardassian once.

"Lieutenant Sotak, chief Science officer." A Vulcan.

"Lieutenant Commander Goval, chief engineer." Goval was short and perhaps had been a little overweight when he was assimilated.

"And Lieutenant Commander Tayaar, Chief of Security and Tactical officer." A female Klingon.

"At ease." I said, and they relaxed as Hugh approached.

"I apologize, but we have a change of plans, Admiral. I need the Enterprise to stay here while I attend to a very important matter with my advisors and the heads of the Councils."

"Of course, sir." Mino answered, "Captain Picard and . his crew are welcome to seek out accommodations either here on the station or in the city on the planet's surface."

"Thank you Admiral, I will inform my crew."

"I shall go and call my meeting." said Hugh. And he swept off toward the transporters, his long Ambassador's robes dragging behind him as he walked.

"I recommend the bar here on the station." Mino said, "Nera does a good job of keeping her replicators working. In fact, I'm going to head there myself. Care to join me, Captain?"

"Certainly, Admiral." It had been a long trip, and for once my Earl Grey just wasn't doing the trick. I needed something a little stronger.

Hours later, I was called to the Council Chambers on the surface. I beamed down into the bustling plaza in front of the citadel, its enormous phoenix statue towering over me. The city still amazed me, but I didn't have time to even look at it as I went inside. To my surprise, I wasn't sent to the formal conference chamber. Instead, I entered a small meeting room off to the side. Hugh was there, along with the legendary Dr. Sennex, head of the Medical Council, and Athena, head of the Executive Council. I didn't know the others, but I could tell by the badges on their chests they were from the Science, Diplomatic, Military, Legislative, Justice, and Trade Councils. Hugh turned to me and smiled.

"We finally got him to choose." Athena said.

"Hah! I had to threaten him with a medical order! He never does anything for himself and it's not healthy." Sennex said.

"Yes, well I...-" Hugh seemed nervous, yet there was a tinge of excitement in his voice as well, "You gave me the option of going back to my jobs here or staying to become part of your crew."

"I did, Hugh, and I'm sure Geordi and Beverly would love to have you. But it's not their choice. We must know what you want."

"Choose what I want, you said. Well, after much discussion and prodding from my people..." He shot Sennex a glare, "...I choose to stay." I found myself smiling for some reason.

"Then welcome aboard, Hugh."


	2. Love Knows No Species

_I don't own Star Trek. I wish I did._

* * *

Hugh has been a godsend

No, I'm not saying that because I'm drunk or on drugs. My job has literally never been easier. He's meticulous and organized, efficient and responsible, areas in which I am a bit lacking. Just this morning, I planned to finally organize all the files I had laying around my office, only to come in and find that Hugh had already done it. He even had a cup of steaming Earl Grey waiting for me on the desk.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Hugh looked at me and I realized I was standing there with my jaw dropped.

"Ah...no. No, I just...didn't expect everything to be done already." I took a sip of the tea. Perfect. How on earth did he do it?

"I was up early, so I thought I would start my work early."

"That's called taking initiative, Hugh. Keep doing it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

(a few days later)

That Lwaxana witch has returned to pester us again. She's preying me again. Already, I have attend a dinner to which she claims she invited all the officers. I highly doubt this is the truth, but at any rate, everyone else is in hiding. Everyone except Hugh. Poor, ignorant Hugh. I had no choice but to ask that he accompany me, and I felt sorry for him.

"Just don't leave my side for any reason, not even for a second." I told him as we approached her quarters.

"Yes, Captain." he said, straightening his dress uniform again. Now that I saw it on someone else, I realized how stupid these "dress" uniforms looked as the door opened to let us in.

Lwaxana was in a long black gown with a VERY low neckline. She stood up smirking and stuck her chest out at me...only to hastily cover herself when she saw Hugh, who looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I didn't invite any of the others." Lwaxana said.

"I know. This is my assistant, Hugh

"Assistant?" She scoffed, "Jean-Luc, he has the mind of a baby! Not a single one of the naughty thoughts I usually see in men." Hugh's face went red.

 _Oh dear God, not again!,_ I thought, _He's standing right here, for God's sake!_

"He's a Borg." I said, "They don't give a damn about such things."

"Pity." she said, "This one's a cutie. Aren't you, sweetie."

"Uh..." He was obviously very uncomfortable, "...I-I don't know, ma'am. I'm only here in case my captain needs me." Something inside me stirred when he said that. It wasn't much, but it was enough. After all, every revolution begins with a spark.

* * *

Something is definitely happening to me. Ever since that stirring feeling I had at the dinner with Lwaxana (who, thankfully, is gone now), those feelings have become more frequent and possibly stronger. They're causing me to have strange thoughts. And they always occur when Hugh is around. Today, for example, when Hugh was bringing me a report. I saw him in his standard Command red uniform with Lieutenant's pips, and before I could stop myself, I thought _He looks so adorable in that!_ I was still thinking about it when he left, and I was struck by a possibility. A laughable possibility.

 _Was I falling in love with a Borg?_

* * *

It's been at least a week and the possibility isn't so laughable to me now. I was definitely feeling something for Hugh, and it was more than just the captain-crewman friendship I shared with all the officers. It was unnerving, because he was a Borg. But at the same time, it wasn't surprising. Aside from his species, there was nothing to not like about Hugh. In a way, Lwaxana was right. He was very childlike. He certainly looked it, with his soft features and pale white skin. And he was always thoughtful. Once, when Q showed up to bug us again, Hugh took one look at my face and gave Q a tongue lashing worthy of an angry parent with twins. Unsettled by the intense scolding, Q left quickly without playing even a single trick! Right then I stood up and hugged him. And that was what sealed my fate.

* * *

"I need your help, Guinan." I said.

"With what?" she said, "Did your office replicator break again."

"No, no, this is more serious than that. I...I'm in love with someone on the ship."

"Seriously?" I nodded. She leaned over the bar.

"Who is it?" I didn't trust myself to speak, so I wrote it on a napkin. Her eyes widened when she read it.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Doesn't know yet." I added.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't know what to say. How to bring it up."

"Just say what's inside. For all you know, the feeling is mutual." Now that she mentioned it, Hugh HAD been acting strange, avoiding eye contact with me. "Don't worry about your words. It's your feelings that are the real message."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Hugh was standing in my quarters, on time of course.

"We're off duty, Lieutenant. Call me Jean-Luc."

"Yes, Cap-uh, J-Jean-Luc." Bloody hell, my name sounded better in his voice than it did in mine or my parents' voices.

"At ease. Come, sit." Of course, he did.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in the sweet innocent way he always did

"No, Hugh, I...I am in love with someone on the ship."

"Is that not allowed?"

"No, it is." He raised his eyebrow.

"Then what is the problem, sir?"

"I don't know how to tell them, or how to even bring it up." I said.

"It is strange you should come to me and ask this, for I am in the same situation." I couldn't believe my good luck.

"Really? Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Oh, that's easy." Hugh said, "He's smart, he's brave and he cares deeply for others. Even if said others are...are Borg." Now he looked like he was fighting tears.

"What's wrong, Hugh?" I asked.

"He'll never want me. (sniff) He hates Borg."

"I'm sure he'll like you. Everyone does." He just nodded.

"What about you? Tell me about your person."

"Well," I began, "he's everything you said yours was. But he's also kind and loyal. Always there whenever someone needs him. Always willing to help anyone in need, even to comfort them. Like a light in a dark cade, he guides them out of their darkest hour." I couldn't believe it. Guinan was right. The words just flowed out of me.

"Wow." Hugh said, "I would love to meet him." He looked so sad, I couldn't keep him waiting.

"Hugh, you have met him. You do know him." I gently took the Borg's hands in mine and he looked up at me with the most adorable little sad face I had ever seen, "Hugh...you ARE him." It was now or never.

"I...I love you, Hugh." There. I did it! I really did it!

His eye went wide as he put everything together.

"So...all of those things you said...were about me?" I nodded.

"Yes, Hugh. I know, it seems odd, but..."

"No it doesn't, Jean-Luc. Love knows no race or species. I'm just happy you told me. Because...well...' He looked down, muttering to himself. "Oh, how do I say this?" The poor drone looked flustered, so I leaned over and hugged him close. Soon, I felt his smaller arms around me. And then I heart the five words I had been hoping to hear ever since that dinner with Lwaxana.

"I love you, too, Jean-Luc."


	3. Nightmare

_Still don't own Star Trek._

* * *

"I love you too, Jean-Luc." I didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling as I held him close. He was warm in my arms and fit perfectly within them, as thought they were made for none but him. I couldn't understand it. Everything about this was as unnatural as possible. And yet, to me, nothing had ever felt more natural than holding the little Borg close to me and saying that I loved him. And I truly did. I wanted to say more, but I saw his eye closing. Of course. He was probably tired after a day of work. Carefully, so as not to wake him, I laid him down on the couch while I went to get a blanket. When I came back, I will admit I almost squealed. He was even adorable in his sleep! His one eyelid fluttered with his dreams, his lips slightly parted, his small white hand laid beside his face. He was a perfect picture of warm softness and innocence. I gently stroked his cheek as I covered him with the blanket. I would give him the morning off to regenerate. He looked too sweet and peaceful to wake now.

"Goodnight, Hugh." I whispered before going to bed myself.

* * *

Late in the night, I woke to the sound of screaming and crying. I ran into the front room. Hugh was curled up into a tight ball on the couch, shaking and whimpering. Cautiously, I reached out and gently touched his shoulder. Instantly, he spun around and latched onto me, burying his face in my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and just held him, stroking his back softly.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Hugh. It's alright." Eventually, he woke up and saw me there.

"J-Jean-L-Luc?" He tried to blink back a few tears. I gave him a small smile and gently dried them off.

"Who else would it be?" This got the tiniest of smiles out of him as I sat down beside him. "Now then, what happened? Are you hurt?" Hugh shook his head slowly.

"No. I-I just...I saw things...F-Felt things...it was awful. And painful...I thought it was real."

"You had a nightmare." I said. "It's not real, but it is perfectly normal. Sometimes it helps to talk about it. At least, it helps me to talk about it when I have them."

"It was the Collective." he sniffed, "they attacked us. Th-they made me watch everyone be as-simil-lated. G-Geordi, Beverly, D-Data...And then you." He visibly shook as he said that. "Then...they did it...to m-me. They h-hurt me. Tore off my implants...It hurt so much!" He buried his face in my shoulder again.

"Hugh, look at me." I gently lifted his chin to look at me.

"I promise, Hugh, nothing like that is ever going to happen. I will never let anyone hurt you like that. Ever." He choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just...I..."

"Never had someone love you before?" I asked. He nodded. "Well you're not alone. I've not felt this way for someone before." He turned over onto his side, his head against my shoulder, his hand on my chest.

"Jean-Luc? This will probably sound foolish, but... well..."

"I assure you, it's not foolish if it will help you. A captain's job is to look after all his crew and make sure they have everything they need."

"Like when you had my room converted into a Borg alcove?" Now a tiny glint of curiosity came to his eye.

"Yes. Exactly like that." I said, "That was something you need in order to function, to live. My job is to provide that for my crew."

"...Okay...May I...sleep with you? Just...in case I have another nightmare." God, he was cute when he asked for things!

"Of course you may. That's another thing that helps with them. But let's go to your room, so you can regenerate, okay?" Hugh nodded and got to his feet, yawning and rubbing his eye. I put an arm around his shoulders as we walked.

Hugh's alcove had been built differently, at his request, than the ones on a Borg cube. Where a normal one had the drone standing up, his was more like a standard bed, with a cable that attached to his arm, allowing him to lay down and sleep. I crawled in first and let him lay down in my arms. I held him close, softly stroking his arm and whispering words of comfort to him until the drone's eye closed, and he was asleep again. After I attached the regeneration line to his arm, I quickly followed suit.

* * *

 ** _Hugh's POV_**

He loves me. Jean-Luc Picard, formerly Locutus, most notorious Borg hater there was, loved me. Me, a lowly maintenance drone, completely expendable, and utterly unremarkable. I was basically nothing outside the Cooperative. And yet he fell for me, just as I did for him. I wanted to tell him I loved him, too. But my words abandoned me and left me stuttering and mumbling. Jean-Luc must've sensed my trouble, because a second later, he pulled me close against him. After a moment, I hugged him back.

"I love you, too, Jean-Luc." I said softly. And I smiled, because finally, I knew he felt the same. With that thought, I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 _I woke to the red alert sirens going off and the sound of people screaming. I jumped up and bolted to the door, which opened into a hallway filled with panicked crew members running and screaming. Before I could back into the room, I was knocked to the floor. All I could do was curl up and try to cover my face as people all but trampled me. And then I heard an all too familiar sound echoing through the ship. A sound I hoped I would never hear again._

 _"Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated." My blood ran cold. The Collective! How were they here?_

 _"No!" I cried even as I took an officer's foot to my cheek. Then I saw them. Their cold, soulless eyes, their stony faces, their stiff movements. And to make matters worse, one of them locked eyes on me._

 _"You!" the drone growled_

 _I tried to scramble up and get away, but I suddenly felt cold hands wrap around my arms and what I knew was a tactical drone's weapon digging into my back. They dragged me through the hallways and into Sickbay. Or rather, what used to be Sickbay. Now it had been converted into an assimilation chamber. They dragged me over to one side and shoved me onto an upright assimilation table, where they fastened metal clamps around my neck, wrists, and ankles so I couldn't move. All I could do was scream and cry as everyone I cared about was assimilated in front of me. Geordi, Beverly, even Data. And then I watched helplessly as Jean-Luc was turned into Locutus again, by now my face soaked with tears. Suddenly, I felt a sharp, tearing pain in my side. They were tearing my implants off. I was going to die._

 _"No!" I cried, "Please, no! Help me! Make it stop!" Distantly, I could hear Jean-Luc's voice as they continued tearing me apart as the scene faded into blackness._

I woke up sobbing. Jean-Luc was there, holding me, talking softly to me, stroking my back gently and drying my tears. He explained that I'd had a nightmare, and that it was normal. I told him what had happened. He held me close, saying that would never happen and that he'd never let anyone hurt me like that. And I knew he wouldn't. I could feel it in his arm around me as we walked to my quarters, and the protective way he held me when we lay down in my alcove. He was still whispering words of comfort when I fell asleep again.


	4. Suspicious Minds

**_I STILL do not own Star Trek. (I STILL wish I did, though.)_**

* * *

 ** _Picard's POV_**

I woke the next morning wondering why my alarm hadn't gone off. I opened my eyes and realized this was not my room at all. It was black and silver everywhere. The ceiling looked like a window out into space, only with a lot more stars. There were images and statues of birds or other creatures with feathery wings everywhere, some of which appeared to rise out of flames. Everything was lit by a soft, warm, soothing red-orange glow, like the embers in a fire. On one wall was a large black banner with the silvery emblem of a phoenix on it.

And then there was what I immediately recognized as a Borg alcove structure, though this one seemed to have been turned on its side.

 _What the hell?_ I thought, _Where am I?_ I had seen the symbol on the banner before and knew it had something to do with Borg. Not the Collective, their symbol was an Egyptian style hand. It had to be the Cooperative. I relaxed a little. I could handle them. Was I on a Cooperative ship, maybe? But why? It was then I noticed something warm against me, in my arms. I looked down and almost screamed. It was a Borg! A small one, but still a Borg. What was it doning here? And why was it wearing a Starfleet uniform?

 _Wait a minute._

Last night came back in a rush. I was on the Enterprise still. This was Hugh's room. The little Borg was Hugh. I had come here because he'd had a nightmare and asked to sleep with me in case he had another, and I suggested going to his quarters so he could regenerate. I did this because I loved him.

I loved him. And he loved me.

I couldn't help the rush I felt at knowing it was all real. Somehow, waking up the next day and finding that it really did happen cemented the whole thing in reality. What would the crew think?

Suddenly, I was wide awake. So much so that when I bolted from the alcove, I knocked poor Hugh onto the floor.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry!" I cried as I hastily rushed to help him up.

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it," Hugh said, "Computer. Tea, Earl Grey, Hot." The replicator came to life as it processed his request. He walked over and handed me the steaming cup.

"Thank you." I said, still a bit humiliated from throwing him out of bed.

"Of course." he said, "Don't worry about explaining, I'll just say I didn't feel good and you were keeping an eye on me. Though if you hurry, you can get back to your quarters before shift change and no one will know a thing." He hadn even finished before I was out the door. Only when I was safely back in my room did I realize what I'd done. Probably the rudest possible thing I could do. I immediately commed him.

"Hugh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run out on you like that. Please don't take it personally. I'm very sorry. I-"

"Jean-Luc, it's fine. It's just me, not anyone important."

"Wrong." I said softly, "You are important. Especially to me." I could just imagine the little smile on his face.

"I love you, too." he said, "See you on the bridge."

"I can't wait." And we clicked off at the same time.

* * *

We kept our relationship very low profile, but it was aggravating. We barely got any time together, and it was taking a toll on me. Hugh knew this, and so he commed me every night, which helped, but didn't totally alleviate the problem. Especially since some of the more observant crew members were starting to notice. I was nearing a breaking point.

"I need to see you. Be with you, outside of work." I said to him one night. "Where are you now?"

"Going to Ten Forward. Why?"

"I'll meet you there." I shut off the comm without waiting for a response, then headed for the bar. I was about turn the corner to the turbolift when I caught the sound of Riker's and Troi's voices.

"I can't put a finger on it," Troi was saying, "but I do sense something strange from him lately."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"Well, I started to pick up on it after you mentioned how...jittery, I think you said...he's become as of late. You know, jumping or flinching whenever someone tries to talk to him." Good Lord, was I really that obvious?

"And he wouldn't tell you anything? That's odd, he normally tells you anything." Riker said.

"I know.I can't even sense whatever it is from him, other than a very strong need for something."

"There's only one person he doesn't act like that with." Riker said, "Hugh. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I'll do that. Good idea, Will."

I was going to need a very strong drink now.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

For a moment, I just stood there after Jean-Luc cut off. It was unlike him to just shut me off like that. But then, he had sounded desperate the entire time, and I knew he wasn't "faking it" as humans would say. I couldn't blame him, I had the same need. I could barely remember the last time he'd held me in his arms. Not because he didn't want to, but because something always got in the way when we wanted to be together. I commed him every night, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything, at least not for long. And his voice on the commlink just now confirmed it. I switched off the comm and left for Ten Forward. I didn't get very far before my audial implants picked up the voices of Geordi and Worf.

"Is it just me, or is Hugh acting kinda strange lately?" Geordi asked.

"I don't know," Worf said, "but I stopped him to give him a report for the captain and he looked like he thought I was going to shoot him. Even though I've stated his honor many times."

"Well, you ARE pretty intimidating, especially to a little guy like Hugh." Geordi laughed.

"Hmph."

"But you might be onto something there, Worf. A lot of people are still angry that there's a Borg on the ship. Maybe he's nervous."

"Nervous?" Worf questioned.

"Yeah. Maybe someone's threatened him or something. We should keep an eye on him, you know? Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Good idea." Worf agreed, "He's in his quarters right now, I think."

"Good. Let's go get a drink, then." And with that they were gone. But so was I.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

"Guinan, I need something strong" She nodded and quickly got me a drink.

"So. Did you ever tell him?"

"Who?" I asked, "Tell them what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Captain, you know exactly who and what I'm talking about." The bartender folded her arms.

"Okay, okay, yes I told him and he feels the same way. Don't you dare say 'I told you so'. Don't you DARE." She just grinned.

"People are talking about you, sir." She looked over my shoulder, "And you." I turned around to find Hugh climbing onto a barstool beside me.

"I know." he said, "I just heard Geordi and Worf in the hallway."

"I heard Riker and Troi" I said.

"What's the big secret?" Guinan asked, "Why hide it? It's not going to go away, and I can tell by the way you two have been acting that keeping the secret isn't doing you any favors."

"But what will telling people do for us?" Hugh asked.

"Well, for starters, you'd probably get more time together, instead of having to sneak in time whenever work allows it."

"Wh-What if...p-people don't like that we're together? I don't want anyone to get hurt." Hugh said.

"And I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I said, "But there's no one like that-"

"THERE IT IS!" shouted a bar patron. Suddenly, Hugh was on the floor, pinned under the mountain of a man. I was frozen in fear, even as I saw a huge fist collide with a small white cheek. I was shoved outside a forming circle of large men, but I could hear Hugh's cried of pain from within.

"Airlock it!" someone yelled.

"Shoot it, shoot it!" another said. But my heart actually stopped when I heard a third voice's words.

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" I saw a small white hand reach out of the circle. There was blood on it as it flopped onto the floor.

"No!" I yelled "Leave him alone!" I heard a loud bellow from behind me and barely had time to move as Worf barreled past me, charging into the fray. I saw Geordi in the corner shouting something into a comm, while Guinan ducked behind the bar. A second later, Riker burst in with a security team. Then everyone froze as a loud gunshot was heard. I turned to see Guinan with her shotgun smoking. She must've fired a blank.

"Enough." she growled sternly, "Commander Riker, Worf, Mr. LaForge, please escort these drunkards out of my establishment." Riker nodded, and the security squads moved in and removed the fighters. I pushed my wau through and dropped to my knees as I carefully pulled the shaking, whimpering Hugh into my arms. His face was bloody, mainly from his nose. I could tell he was going to have a black eye from this. He coughed into my shirt and I saw one tooth come out covered in blood.

"J-Jean-L-L-Luc" he croaked out.

"Shhhh, yes, it's me," I whispered, "I've got you now, you'll be alright." I could feel my eyes stinging. This was my fault. I never should have agreed to meet him here. I should've suggested somewhere else. Then he wouldn't have been hurt. Gently as I could, I lifted him up and headed for Sickbay.

* * *

"You can see him now." the nurse told me. I walked over to the only occupied bed there. Hugh lay on it, the organic side of his face almost completely covered in bandages. He gave a pained smile when he saw me.

"I'm so sorry." I said, "I should've saved you."

"It's okay, Jean-Luc. I know you tried." He reached over and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't blame you. Besides." He looked down at his organic hand, which I now saw was also bandaged, "I got him right back." I shook my head and hugged him, thankful he was okay.

"What are you two, in love or something?" I turned around to find Riker, Worf and Geordi staring at us. I recalled Guinan's words just before the fight started. I remembered Hugh mentioning that people wouldn't like it. But these three obviously weren't fazed by the idea. I looked at Hugh, who nodded, before answering.

"Yes, Commander Riker. Yes we are in love. And there's not a damn thing that'll ever change that." And right there in front of them, I kissed Hugh's other cheek.


	5. The Secret's Out

**_Star Trek is not mine._**

* * *

Riker was speechless.

"Wait, so you-" I nodded, "-and you?" Hugh nodded.

"Aaaawwww, I think it's sweet." Geordi said, "Surprising, but sweet."

"Well this explains a lot," Riker said, "You guys didn't want anybody to find out."

"We were afraid they wouldn't like it." Hugh admitted, "I didn't want Jean-Luc to get hurt because of me. Because I'm...you know."

"A Borg?" Worf asked, "So what? Honor is not limited to only one species. You are already a better man than those petaqs I threw out of the bar."

"Er, I think what Worf is trying to say is that we don't care. We know you, and we can all see past your species to who you really are." Geordi said.

"I'm just surprised. A Borg, Captain?" Riker raised an eyebrow, "You are known for hating all Borg."

"This one's different," I replied, "This one is MY Borg."

"Aaaawww." That was Geordi, of course.

* * *

Guinan was right again. Now that we had come out, we didn't have to sneak around crew members anymore. Many people were actually happy for us. Now, when I took the captain's chair on the bridge, I had Riker on one side and Hugh on the other. The Borg earned a promotion to Lieutenant Commander, and became co-chief engineer. Now we could have one chief engineer in the engine room and one on the bridge, which made things run a lot smoother. I also got to see Hugh more during the day, and be closer to him. Right now, he sat at the engineering station, bent over the console. I walked up and hugged him from behind. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello, Jean-Luc."

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"Fuel rations," he replied, "and trying to even out the wearing of the warp coils in each nacelle. Basically, engine maintenance. What I did in the Collective."

"Except here it means something." I said.

"Except here, I have something to look forward to when I'm finished, Captain."

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you smile?"

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again." he answered. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. The medical department had done wonders with him. His face looked like he'd never been in the bar fight. Even his tooth had been put back in place.

"What would you say to dinner tonight? Just you and I."

"I would say you have a date, Jean-Luc."

"Excellent. I'll see you on the observation deck at 1900 hours."

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

He was already there when I arrived at the observation lounge, our table already set. His eyes lit up as he waved me over.

"Hello, Jean-Luc."

"Evening, Hugh." He'd gotten us a private table, set out on a balcony away from the others, so it looked like we were floating amongst the stars, which the huge window let us see.

"It's beautiful." I said, "I never realized it before"

"I thought you'd like it," Jean-Luc said. He pulled out the other chair for me, and I took my seat.

We spent the evening just talking to each other, enjoying each other's company. When we finished, the captain took my hand and led me back to my quarters. We talked a little longer, then he hugged me close.

"I love you, Hugh."

"I love you, too, Jean-Luc." I hugged his neck and laid my head on his shoulder, "In that respect, resistance is futile."

"When it comes to you, I have to agree. For once, I am glad to be assimilated."

"Ohhh..." I felt my cheeks burning. He gently lifted my chin with his hand and kissed me. Right on the lips. I had never had that done before, but I felt warm pleasure burning my cheeks even more. He laughed.

"You're so cute, Hugh."

"Thank you, sir. I mean, Jean-Luc." He smiled and turned to leave, but suddenly came back as though he forgot something.

"We'll be arriving at the starbase tomorrow, and I'm taking shore leave for the duration of our stay. I'd love it if you join me."

"I wouldn't miss it." I answered, "I'll go pack now."

"See you in the morning, then. I'd best go and do the same" I smiled and waved as he left. Now that we had gone public with our love, I might actually enjoy shore leave this time. What was I saying? I'd be with Picard! Of course I'd enjoy it! I always enjoyed being with him. A yawn reminded me that I needed to regenerate and also pack my power converter in case we spent the night somewhere.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

Contrary to what I'd told Hugh, I didn't go and start packing right away. Instead, I had a bit of research to do first. There was something I needed to buy, something very special. I pulled up a list of merchants who would be at the starbase while we were there. Then I had to search through product and price lists, until I found one who had what I needed. I quickly pulled some information from the ship's computer and sent them what they needed. I wired my Federation credits to them to pay for it. The price was high, but I was certain it would be worth it. The merchant sent me a receipt, saying my order would be ready when I arrived at the starbase. With that done, I gathered my things, forming a plan in my head all the while. If it went how I hoped it would, this would be the most unforgettable shore leave ever.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I know it's short. Something big happens in the next one. This was just a bit of a filler toward the end. Anyway, please read and review.**_


	6. The Important Question

_**Star Trek will never be mine. :(**_

* * *

I got up extra early, since I knew Hugh was an early riser. I needed to pick up my order before he found out. Only O'Brien was there when I got to the transporter room.

"They're ready for you to beam over, Captain." he said.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Brien. Oh, and if Hugh asks, don't tell him anything. Act like you've not seen me."

"Yes sir. Energizing." I felt the pull of the transporter beam and a moment later I was stepping out of the public transporter onto the main concourse. I ran quickly to the claims booth and handed my claim tag to the clerk, who brought it out to me. After I inspected it, to make sure it was correct, I hurried back to the ship. Today was going to be a very important day, and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

I changed clothes quickly, then went down the hall, where I saw the name plate outside one door that read _Lt. Cmdr. Hugh Third of Five, Chief Engineering Officer/Senior Command Staff._ That last bit was added at the suggestion of Geordi, who said that Command and Operations had an officer from every department except Engineering. No one objected when I posted Hugh to the command staff, which was why he was the only engineer who wore Command red.

The door slid quietly open and I carefully went over to his bed alcove. He was peacefully asleep and blissfully unaware of my presence. Reluctantly, I gently shook him.

"Hugh," I whispered, "We're here. Time to get up."

"I don' wanna!" came the groggy reply as he pulled the covers further over his face.

"Come on now, you know we have to get up."

"Nuh-uh." The response was muffled by the blanket.

"Come on, Hugh, I don't want to make it an order." I could hear his sigh under the covers before his head popped out.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He rubbed the sleep out of his organic eye as he sat up. "I guess there are worse things to wake up to." He gave a little smile that turned into a cute yawn as he got up.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean, hmm?" I grinned so he'd know I wasn't actually mad.

"I'm sorry. You are the best thing I could wake up to, Jean-Luc." He stood up and hugged me, yawning again.

"Come on, let's go. Here, I've got your power converter."

"Thank you. I have the rest of my things here." He gestured to the large leather suitcase he had that looked like an old trunk that stood on its side. Data had made it for him, if I recalled correctly. He'd even put silver trim along the edges and on the corners. He took the handle in one hand, and the other hand slid around my waist as we walked to the transporter room. Just as I had done that morning, we appeared on the main concourse. I led him the the quarters we would be staying in while the ship was being serviced. It was a large room with two beds. Hugh immediately set up his power converter, then put his suitcase on one of the racks in the closet.

"Do we have anything scheduled today?" he asked. I checked my PADD. The others had all given me an OK on the plan.

"No, just dinner with the senior crew. Riker picked the place, so you know it'll probably be crowded and loud."

"I don't mind." Hugh said, "Maybe I should go and get a maintenance progress report for the ship."

"Good idea." I said, "I'll go with you."

"Okay. Come on. I'll show you where to go. I studied the map before we arrived." He took my hand in his Borg hand. It was warm, just like his organic hand, despite its being metal, and its slender fingers curled neatly around my own as we walked down to the shipyard.

* * *

"Whaddaya want." the ensign at the console said.

"Progress report for the maintenance service on the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D please." Hugh replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, just a minute will ya?" He finally looked up and almost fell over laughing.

"Hey Carson, get this! There's a Borg here asking for a progress report and it said please! Please! It must've escaped from the Collective loony bin!" I looked at Hugh's shocked, confused face and decided it was time for me to intervene.

"Excuse me, _Ensign,_ " I growled, "but seeing as you are obviously blind, I will inform you that this Borg is a superior Starfleet officer and thus he outranks you. Is that how you speak about all of your superiors?" Now he wasn't laughing anymore.

"M-My apologies, Captain. My apologies, Lieutenant Commander. Here's your report."

"Thank you, Ensign." Hugh said as he took the report. I grumbled to myself as we left.

"I'm so sorry you had to take that, Hugh." I put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay," he said, "But thank you for talking sense into him."

"I hate that, Hugh. I hate that people do that to you, treat you like garbage or talk about you like you're not even there. I hate how much it hurts you." I was stopped by his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Jean-Luc. And you're right, it does hurt. But I have you to love me and remind me that it's not true, and that I am not garbage."

"No, you are anything but. You are the sweetest person I have ever met. I just wish others could see it." I squeezed his shoulders as we walked.

"You can see it, Jean-Luc. That's good enough for me."

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

"...That's good enough for me." It was. But I knew, and Picard knew, I was still hurt. He held me close to his side as we walked down the main concourse. I knew how much he'd hated Borg. He'd been willing to kill me when they first found me. I could only imagine how much he had to overcome just to accept that I was not part of the Collective anymore. Now here I was, a Borg, at his side, where I could be protected and loved by him. Right where he wanted me. Right where I wanted to be. I realized that I must've meant a great deal to him for him to not care that I was a Borg, and to even stick up for a Borg, even when he likely agreed with their words. I knew I was the the exception. I was HIS Borg.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect when we went to dinner. But it definitely wasn't what happened.

The dinner itself was uneventful. It was when Jean-Luc stood up and turned to me that everyone, even Riker, fell silent and watched us.

"I...h-have something v-very important to say." It was the first time I ever heard him stutter when he was giving a speech of some kind. He turned to me with a nervous smile.

"Hugh...You are the most amazing person I have ever had the privilege of knowing, and I am so grateful to have you as part of my crew. I was even more excited when I found I could call you my friend. And then, when I started to have feelings for you and found out you felt the same way...well, I decided there is only one thing that could possibly make me any happier than I already am with you." He slowly knelt in front of me, reaching into the folds of his uniform as he pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a small silver band with flame patterns etched into it.

"Hugh...will you marry me?" My Borg hand flew to my mouth as I gasped in disbelief. I had no idea he loved me THAT much. I could feel tears stinging my eye, blurring my vision. I could barely see the rest of the crew watching anxiously. Before I could even speak, my head was already nodding. But I wanted to say it. I wanted him to hear it, to know I meant it. To know I wanted this more than anything.

"Oh, Jean-Luc...I thought you'd never ask. Yes. I will marry you!" He carefully slid the silver band onto my left ring finger before he hugged me close, the same tears in his eyes that were in mine. The rest of the crew applauded us, smiling and congratulating us as he held me close and kissed me. And for once, I kissed back. Riker stood up with his drink in his hand.

"To Picard and Hugh!" he said loudly.

"Picard and Hugh!" the others echoed, clinking their glasses together. I couldn't stop smiling. So far, this was the best night of my life. I loved Jean-Luc, and he loved me. And now we were going to be together. Forever


	7. War of the Words

_**Really? Do I still have to say it at this point? Doesn't everyone know it by now? Ugh, fine.**_

 _ **I don't own Star Trek. I will NEVER own Star Trek, except in my dreams.**_

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

He said yes! And he thought I'd never ask! He must've only now realized the full extent of what he means to me. Just as I knew it would, the ring slid perfectly onto his small finger, where it sat perfectly, as if it was always meant to be put there. I had to use his left hand, since his right hand was the Borg prosthetic. Not that I had any problem with that, I'd be putting another ring there soon enough.

I had never seen Hugh look so happy before. He was practically glowing, and he had the biggest smile on his little face. It was beautiful.

And then it was cut short because Riker, being Riker, was drunk and chose that moment to pass out right on the table. I started to try and lift him up, but Dr. Crusher shook her head.

"We'll take care of him." she assured me, "This is a special night for you two. Go have some fun and enjoy it." So that's how we ended up in the station's observation lounge, on a bench staring out the window, my arm around Hugh, who still couldn't stop smiling, though it was downright adorable to watch him try. To be honest, I don't think I stopped smiling either.

"I told the Cooperative," Hugh said, "Well, I told Sennex and Athena, but knowing Sennex, he went for a victory drink and probably told an entire bar." We chuckled at the mental image of the old Borg drunkenly bragging in a bar on their home planet, or perhaps the one on Harmony Station.

"He's a good man." I said. Hugh nodded.

"He's more intimidating than a Klingon with his threats, though. Like when he told me to go with you and join the crew of the Enterprise."

"He was looking out for your wellbeing. He was just doing his job, albeit in an unconventional way." I smiled at him, "Besides, it obviously worked out better than he planned on."

"That it did, Jean-Luc. That it did." He laid his head on my shoulder with a contented sigh and I hugged him closer as we both stared out into the stars.

* * *

We had a wonderful shore leave. Window shopping (which was really just us talking to each other and walking along rows of shops), watching Hugh win every bet he placed on a dabo table that was rigged in favor of a Ferengi player (who stormed off swearing), and attending a couple standup shows. On the last night of our stay, we all went to dinner again. This time it was a loud tavern Riker had frequented. I saw some men leaning over tables and immediately tensed, remembering the last time I was in a bar with Hugh and drunk men. He convinced me to go just by pleading with his one eye! How was that even possible! I could never resist that big, soft, watery brown eye.

I was beginning to think we'd been alright when I heard a voice from another table.

"Daimmt, a man can't go anywhere anymore without damn aliens around." I didn't recognize the voice, but it continued, rather loudly.

"First, it was those green blooded hobgoblins, then those Klingon savages, and now the goddamn Borg!" My teethe gritted at that.

"What next," he went on, "robots that turn into old cars? Look, there's even one of thos hive minded mechanical bastards here!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a finger stab at Hugh, who just sat there looking both pained and helpless at the same time.

 _Why can't people just leave him alone?_ I thought. I put a hand on top of Hugh's.

"Pay them no mind, Hugh," I said softly, "Remember, they don't know you." He nodded, but I could tell they were getting to him.

"There's gotta be an ulterior motive. They're gonna make friends and then assimilate everyone. Isn't that right, Borg?" Hugh said nothing "Hey! Borg! Are you deaf? Or dumb? Both? I'm talking to you!"

"I know." Hugh answered quietly, "but I do not wish to talk to you. Please leave me alone, sir."

"And if I don't?" he slurred a little, "You'll assimilate me anyway, so come on and do it! Oh wait, I forgot. You're too stupid to know when someone's talking to you, so of course you're too stupid to assimilate someone! Haha!"

"Leave my crewman alone, sir." I warned, eyes on Hugh, who looked close to tears. The rest of the crew was trying to break up Riker and some other patrons who had started fighting.

"THAT'S a CREWMAN?! From a STARSHIP?! Boy, Starfleet really lowered the bar. Now, even the stupid aliens can join! Ugly, too!" He snorted loudly. "If it were up to me, I'd get rid of all the ugly mechanical devilspawn. Blow up their station, gas their whole damn planet, burn 'em all alive, somethin-" Hugh couldn't take it anymore. He slammed a fist down on the table and turned to the other man.

"SHUT UP!" Hugh cried, "JUST SHUT UP! My people have gladly DIED rescuing YOURS from the Collective! There are still so few of us, we struggle to survive! There is nowhere we can be safe except our planet, even though we are full members of the Federation! You have no idea what we've been through! I led my people through a BLOODBATH WAR against our OWN KIND so we could try to live in peace and rescue people from the Collective! And that is how you would thank us?"

"Thank you?" The man laughed, "You really are stupid. Nobody wants your kind anywhere. We celebrate whenever Borg die! Hell, there's people who HUNT Borg! For fun! I might even take it up! Mount the heads on a wall. Or dissect 'em while they're alive, since they can't feel anything." Hugh's face had changed to one of horror and disbelief. I could actually see tears in his eye.

"Hugh-" I reached for his hand, but he moved.

"You monster." Hugh whispered. Then he turned and made a beeline for the door, face in his hands. I heard one little sob before he was gone. I felt my face burn as I stood up to face the man...and I was stunned to find out who he was.

It was Admiral Leonard H. McCoy. The medical officer from James Kirk's Enterprise.

"Admiral. I am ASHAMED of you!"

"What for, Captain? Getting rid of that embarrassment you called a crewman? It's your fault for letting it out of its cage and off its leash. Damn thing'll probably kill itself and save you the trouble." I lost it then. No one talked about MY Borg like that.

"What for? WHAT FOR?! YOU ARE A GODDAMN F*CKING RACIST ASS AND A PSYCHOPATH! You would commit genocide on innocent people, families with children and babies, simply because YOU don't like their species! How the hell did you become an admiral?! And that Borg has a name, Hugh. He's one of my chief engineers and one of the finest Starfleet officers I have ever had the privilege to serve with. He's also a Federation ambassador and leader of an entire world! And he's TEN TIMES the man YOU'LL ever be, _sir!_ " I stormed out, past the shocked faces of my crew. Once out the door, I bolted for our quarters.

* * *

I could hear him the second the door started to open. He was crying hard. I shut and locked the door, then headed to the bedroom. Hugh was laying facedown on the bed (we'd traded our two for one, since we always ended up holding each other until we fell asleep). I slowly walked over and gently touched his shoulder. He looked up and the sight broke my heart. His eye was already red from crying, his face soaked with tears. The pillow was wet where he'd been laying. I sat down and pulled him into my arms, laying his head against my shoulder. For a good while, I just let him cry in my arms, occasionally drying his tears, gently rocking him back and forth. When he could finally speak, it was a shaky, gasping whisper.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry...Jean-L-Luc." he sniffed.

"Don't be." I assured him, "You did nothing wrong. No one deserves to be treated that way."

"Is it t-true? Those th-things he said?"

"No." I answered, "Even if there are rogue hunters out there, they are very few. And the Borg Cooperative homeworld is far too deep in Federation space for anyone to risk any sort of attack on it. Your people are safe, Hugh." I kissed his face softly.

"You are c-cert-tain?" I nodded.

"And not a single thing he said about you is true. You are anything but stupid, Hugh, and you are one of the best Starfleet officers I have ever known of. You are kind, loyal, and very dependable. I would trust you with my life. And as for that 'ugly' nonsense, that's exactly what it is. Nonsense. You are-" I struggled to think of the right word 'Pretty' was a term for young girls, and 'cute', while accurate, sounded like I just met him. Even 'handsome' didn't do him justice. I would just have to try the closest thing I knew of.

"-you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He gave the tiniest little smile in the midst of a sob.

"And even if you were the ugliest thing in existence, Hugh, I would still love you just as much as I do now. I would still want to spend forever and beyond with you and only you."

"R-Really?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a loving kiss.

"Yes Hugh. Really." He was silent, looking down for a moment, then,

"Would you like it better if I were...not Borg?" That took me by surprise. Did the constant reminder of my time in the Collective unsettle me? Of course. I'm sure it always will. Would I like to not be faced with Borg every day? Yes I would. But could I ask Hugh to change all that? To try and become something we both knew he wasn't and never would be?

No. I couldn't ask that of him. It wouldn't be fair, nor would it be right. He was a Borg and always would be a Borg. It was who he was inside. It was what he and his people had fought and died to preserve for themselves. How could I ask him to give that up. I knew he'd do it to make me happy, but in truth I wouldn't be. Because I'd know he was unhappy. And anyway, what right did I have to tell him what to be? What right did I have to say who he was and try to make him into something he wasn't? He was happy as a Borg. And I wanted his happiness more than anything. If being a Borg made him happy, then I'd gladly have him remain a Borg.

"No, Hugh, I wouldn't. The Hugh I fell in love with is a Borg and is happy as a Borg. I would only want you to change if the change would make you happy. I love you no matter what." By now his sobs had died down to quiet weeping. My shirt was wet, but I didn't care. He needed this. "I know you're thinking about my disdain for Borg, but I would rather have you than satisfy that disdain any day. It's actually because of you that I haven't acted on it. I look at you and remember that day I first confronted you in my ready room, when you said you would not assist in the assimilation of the Enterprise. The fire in your eyes as you defied the Collective in defense of Geordi...that's not something I can forget. Every time I have any thoughts of a Collective takeover, I see you standing against them. When I start to fall into the same dark thoughts as that man in the bar tonight, I look at you and see a flame of hope that brings me back from the edge. You have saved me so many times, none of which you even knew about, and it was always because you were a Borg. Because you weren't Third of Five, pawn of the Collective anymore. You were Hugh, a blazing sun shining in the midst of darkness. A mighty warrior who freed his people from slavery. My dear sweet Hugh, you are probably the strongest, bravest person I have ever met, and I love you just as you are." I hugged him close against me as I spoke, letting all my feelings come out. He needed to know how much I needed him, how much I admired him and how lucky I was to even know him, let alone to be able to love him.

"A Borg?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Not as A Borg. As MY Borg."

By now his tears had stopped completely. He was smiling again.


	8. Man and Borg

_**Dammit, man, I'm a fanfic author, not an owner of Star Trek!**_

* * *

Hugh was feeling better the next morning as we got ready to leave. It was cute how, even days later, he still glanced down at his ring, as if to make sure it was real.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Hugh nodded.

"Yes, thank you Jean-Luc." I kissed his forehead softly.

"Anything for you." I said. He smiled and took the suitcases off the racks. We made our way back to the public transporters and were met by Data and Worf supporting a very hungover Riker. Hugh and I rolled our eyes. I swear to god even his Borg eye rolled.

His Borg eye was interesting. I had noticed that it often changed color, seemingly at random. Over the last few days, though, I realized it changed with his emotions. It was a bright warm red when he was happy, a deep dark dim red when he was sad, and a burning fiery red when he was angry. Right now it was a warm red. He was content.

Once we were back on the Enterprise, we went straight to the bridge, Hugh conversing with Geordi via combadge to run a final check over the engines and make sure we could safely use them. The rest of us took our seats and the other bridge officers began their own final checks. After a few minutes, I began calling for everyone's results.

"Tactical."

"Go" Worf answered.

"Helm."

"Go!" called the ensign.

"Science."

"We are go." said Data. I continued down the list until, finally...

"Engineering."

"All systems go." Hugh answered.

"Excellent...Ensign Mattox, why don't you return to the science labs. I'm going to have someone else fly us out."

"Yes sir." He jumped up and left. He was fine with checking the system, but I knew Mattox was no pilot.

"Hugh, why don't you take us out." He turned around.

"Me, sir? Fly the Enterprise?" I nodded, "Alright." All eyes were on Hugh as he slid into the helmsman's chair and began prepping the engines for startup.

"Starbase Command to Enterprise, you are cleared for departure."

"Acknowledged, Command." I said over the comm before shutting it off, "Hugh, take us out." I saw his fingers fly across the console as the rear of the ship appeared on the main viewer and we started to back out. It was hard to believe this was his first time flying the ship. He easily backed us out of the spaceport and turned out into space, expertly shifting to impulse, gradually increasing speed as he headed for the buoys around the station that marked where it was safe to go to warp. Once past them, Hugh took us into Warp 1, gradually increasing until we reached cruising speed, where he set us on the course the navigator had plotted and laid in. At that point, everyone applauded him for his first flight. He turned to me and I gave him a thumbs up. He leaned back in the chair and I decided to leave him there for the whole flight.

* * *

 _(a few months later)_

The day is finally here. The day I've been waiting for since that first dinner on the starbase, before Riker passed out on the table. The day I would seal my love with a kiss. Today was my wedding day.

Beverly had taken it upon herself to get me ready, since Athena and Sennex were attending to Hugh. Our veune was outdoors, on the Borg Cooperative's homeworld. It was a place they normally used only for their ceremonial sendoff of the deceased, but it had the most amazing view of the might sky. A big raised platform carved out of the rock was where we would stand. It was where those leading the Borg sendoff ceremony would stand, and more importantly, where I would be joined to the one I loved.

I was wearing a formal dress uniform, the one with a white jacket. Worf, wanting to have an influence on the whole thing, had also given me his silver sash to wear over it. It was a simple enough outfit, and I didn't have much to do, so I simply sat by the window and watched as the venue was prepared and the guests were arriving. The room was in a building made from parts of a wrecked Borg cube. A tall tree grew right up the center, as if the building had simply been built around it. Which, in fact, it had. The Cooperative didn't want to destroy the planet, like the Collective would've done. They did everything they could to preserve nature on their world. And the unique building style made for breathtaking interiors. I turned back to the window as sundown approached, wondering how Hugh was doing.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

I stood perfectly still the entire time. Athena and Sennex worked together to dress me, since it was such an elaborate getup, like my Ambassador's robes. I understood their wanting to get everything right, but I just wanted to do this! I hadn't seen Picard all day. Apparently, humans believed it was bad luck for the couple to see each other before the ceremony on the day of the wedding. I don't know why, it doesn't make sense to me. I was just excited to be doing this.

The door opened and Worf appeared.

"Can I do my part yet?" he asked.

"Sure," Athena said, "He's all ready except your thing." Worf nodded and walked over to me.

"On Qo'noS, you would be considered among the most honorable Klingon warriors." he said, "so it is only right you should be wed like one." I leaned over as he fitted a silver Klingon wedding circlet around my head. It had obviously been altered, likely by Worf himself, to accommodate my implants. He stood back and nodded.

"If you were Klingon, and a little taller, you could easily pass for Kahless himself." I laughed.

"Thank you, Worf. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Hugh, he'd have to be a fool not to. And you know as well as I that the captain is anything but a fool." Worf gave a tiny smile and left as Athena and Sennex gave a final once over before they led me to the set of huge doors I would emerge from. They had once been the doors to the main part of a Collective cube, but they had been modified, so that the patterns on them now formed a sort of stylized phoenix, split down its center, one wing on each door. Sennex and Athena gave me a final glance and then left to join the ceremony. I was left to wait alone until the doors opened.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

I stood on the raised platform as everyone else took their seats, Enterprise crew on the side closest to me, Borg on the other side. I looked out over them to the enormous double doors where I knew Hugh was probably waiting. I was rather impatient, even trying to will the doors open with my mind. I was itching to hear the song start playing.

We'd both vetoed the traditional wedding march in favor of an instrumental version of an old song from Earth called "1000 Years" performed by a group called The Piano Guys. We'd found it in the ship's data library on Earth history.

Most all of the seats were full now, as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Bright lights on the ground helped people find their seats. Then, at long last, the bright lights turned off, giving way to much softer lights focused on the platform where I stood and the long aisle leading from it to the doors. The chattering voices all quieted, then went silent as the first few notes of the song began. I straightened up when I heard gasps of awe and I saw a crack appear down the center of the huge phoenix on the doors as they slowly slid apart to reveal what lay behind them. Then minute I saw him, I felt myself gasp.

He was STUNNING!

He wore floor-length black robes with red and orange fiery detailing, like he was wearing real flames, and silver trim around only the outer robe's hem, around the neck of both, and at the ends of the inner robe's long sleeves and the outer one's billowy short sleeves. On his head sat a shining Klingon circlet. Then I saw behind him that the outer robe was much longer in the back, so it dragged behind him like a train. The top of it was fiery red and orange and, I realized, detailed to look like a pair of huge folded wings, which faded to black as they continued down the train. When he started to walk, the entire thing seemed to flicker, like an actual flame. All I could do was watch, mesmerized, even as he climbed the steps and turned to stand beside me, the train so long, it still lay on the top steps. Admiral Quinn, an old friend from my Academy days, stood between us holding a PADD with his readings on it, though I barely heard anything as I was staring in awe at Hugh, until Quinn mentioned our names.

"I believe Jean-Luc and Hugh would like to say a few words before we commence. Jean-Luc, you may go first." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hugh. When I look back at how I first met you, I can't ignore how ironic this is. I've gone from wanting to turn you into a bioweapon to turning you into my husband." There was a bit of laughter, and Hugh smiled. "I once had a professor at Starfleet tell me the universe works in strange ways, and today I think I finally understand what he meant. Things we think are impossible are suddenly happening to us, like becoming captain of a starship, outwitting a godlike entity, or falling in love with and marrying a Borg when you're known for hating Borg. But the thing is...I cannot truly hate even the Collective anymore. For without them, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Yes, the Collective gave me a nightmare I'll never get over. But they also gave me something else unforgettable. Something wonderful and beautiful. Something I am unbelievably fortunate to call mine. Unintentionally, the Collective gave me Hugh. And I can't help but be grateful to them for that. Every day I've known you has brought me more happiness than I probably deserve, and I'll never know what I did so right that I am graced with you in my life. I look forward to being with you, holding you, loving you, for all of eternity...and beyond."

The crowd responded with a resounding "Aaaaawwwww." and Admiral Quinn softly applauded.

"Hugh, you may go now." he said.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

I nodded to Admiral Quinn, then turned to Picard.

"Jean-Luc. The first time I met you...I-I was afraid, for I thought you were someone else. Locutus. Someone who had immediately become the face of my newfound enemies. Someone I thought would bring me only the pain and suffering of having my new friends assimilated, along with my own reassimilation or death. But after the encounter in your ready room, I realized you were not that person. Yes, you are physically the same, but you and he are nothing alike. Locutus has not the kindness and understanding you have shown me. He cannot listen to someone and be there when they need him. And, most importantly, Locutus cannot love." I felt my eye starting to sting, "Wherever I go, I face hate and fear because of what I am. You yourself admitted to these feelings, yet your love was more powerful than your hate or your fear. Even though you agreed with such things, you fought for me when I was the target. When you could have earned a favorable reputation for ridding the universe of my kind, you chose me instead. Ever since I was freed, you have defended and protected my people and me, not because you had to, but because you believed, despite your own feelings about us, that it was right. Now, being here with you, I have something I never imagined existed. Something I had heard of, but never thought I would have. Something more wonderful than individuality or even friendship. And that something is the knowledge that I am not alone and I never will be. The feeling that someone cares more about me than themselves and would even give their very life for me." I had tears running down my face now, "And best of all, knowing that I will have that for all time, and no one can ever take it away. I thank you, Jean-Luc, for giving me my new life, the Cooperative, and the amazing gift of your love." There was another resounding "Aaaaawwwww." as Admiral Quinn spoke again.

"Thank you both. The rings, please." Worf and Athena brought them up to the admiral, who thanked them and hand each of us a gold band. He turned first to me.

"Do you, Hugh, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in . good times and bad, for rich or for poor, in sickness and health, until death part you?"

"I do." I said, "Even beyond death." Quinn turned to Picard.

"And do you, Jean-Luc, take this Borg to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hole, to love and to cherish, in good times and bad, for rich or for poor, in sickness and health, until death part you?"

"I do." He nodded, "For all eternity." Quinn nodded, then took my hand with the ring and guided it into Picard's left ring finger.

"Hugh, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"And henceforth vow to love and honor."

"And henceforth vow to love and honor."

"And endow my every worldly possession."

"And endow my every worldly possession."

"Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." Quinn nodded, then had Picard do the same as he slid his ring onto my finger. Then he stood back and addressed the guests again.

"If anyone believes these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was complete silence, except one or two people that sneezed or coughed. Quinn cleared his throat as he prepared to speak again.

"Then by the power vested in me by Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, I hereby declare that this man and this Borg are married. You may kiss."

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

I smiled to myself. I had a little surprise for this part. I wrapped my arms around Hugh as our lips met. Then I suddenly spun toward the guests and dipped him almost to the ground. I could see the surprise along with the joy in his arms. The applause was almost deafening. When we parted lips, Hugh had the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. I stood us back up and held his hand as Quinn presented us to the guests, who were all standing and cheering. as we descended the steps and went back up the aisle, back through the doors to get ready for the reception.

The long train of Hugh's robes was expertly pinned up by Beverly for the reception. The two of us entered first, and ate firs. Well, I ate, since Hugh, being a Borg, didn't need to. Then we cut the Borg cube cake Athena had made with Deanna's help. Riker and Sennex made toasts to us, but I honestly wasn't paying attention to them I couldn't take my eyes off Hugh, who was just too bloody adorable with that smile on his face.

Then came the dance. It was a soft, slow song, with a soothing ethereal feel to it. I held Hugh tight as we slowly moved around the floor, other pairs gradually joining us. But I barely noticed them. I was too focused on the Borg in my arms. It seemed like so long ago that Crusher was begging me to let her save the little drone. Now that same drone was a strong leader, a brave fighter for his people, and a wonderful person to everyone. He was a special little Borg. And now, for all eternity, he was mine.

* * *

 _ **But wait! That's not the end. In fact, it's just the beginning. Stay tuned for more of "Irony"!**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	9. The Sickness

**_I do not own Star Trek._**

* * *

I woke the next morning afraid it had all been a dream. But there was Hugh, laying right beside me, the golden band glittering on his finger. He was still in his wedding robes, as he'd fallen asleep the instant we walked into our room. Thankfully, because we were staying in the Borg city, every bed had a regeneration line next to it. I just had to attach it to his arm without waking him, which was easy. Hugh could sleep like a log if he wanted to. Thankfully, he didn't snore. I simply pulled the covers over him, softly kissed his cheek and crawled into bed beside him, pulling him close to my side.

I watched him beside me, until his eyelid started to flutter open. A tiny brown slit appeared, then grew wider as he yawned.

"Morning, sleepyBorg." I said, grinning.

"Morning." He yawned again, then sat up and stretched. His little face was so irresistible, I reached over and hugged him like a teddy bear, which made him laugh.

"You're so cute when you laugh," I told him.

"That must be why you're so good at making me do it." he answered. I nodded.

"I can't believe this is real." I said, "All my life, I secretly hoped I would meet someone and fall in love and, well, you've read enough books. You know the rest." Hugh nodded and held my left hand in his left, so both our rings caught the sunlight coming in through the window.

"They always live happily ever after." he said, "And even if it's not happy, or they die, or something else, they still always end up together forever."

"And so will we." I said. He nodded and gave me a kiss before he took off the robes and hung them up. I would later learn that Beverly and Athena had made them by hand. I looked at him as he put them with our things. Without anything on, his Borg implants freely reflected the sunlight, setting him ablaze with red and orange light. He was so beautiful that way. We had the entire day to ourselves, since we had taken shore leave for the wedding. I had thought of going and getting some work done on the Enterprise, but seeing him like that, I changed my mind, abruptly tossing aside the uniform I had been about to change into.

"Jean-Luc?" Hugh's eyebrow raised.

"I'm a bloody idiot, Hugh. I wake up after the happiest day of my life and the first thing I thought of doing is working. Well, forget that, I'd rather spend the day with you." Hugh laughed again.

"Well, if you're an idiot, then I'm an imbecile. I forgot we weren't on the Enterprise until I looked away from you."

"We're a couple of fools, aren't we."

"I'll knock some sense into you." he laughed as he lightly chucked a pillow at my head.

"Oh, so that's how you want to do this, eh? Well, two can play at that game." I sent the pillow spinning into his stomach, causing him to fall back onto the bed, laughing as he swung the pillow at me. I grabbed another and started swinging at him. It was strange, I actually felt years lifting off of me. Not that I was old, but at times, I felt old. Hugh seemed to be the exact opposite, having lost none of his childlike innocence since the day we rescued him. That was one of the things I had fallen in love with about him, the pure joy that filled his heart and made up who he was. It was like everything beautiful and good had been mixed together into one being, and that was Hugh. i swept him up into my arms and spun us around before I fell on the bed with Hugh on top of me, both of us laughing heartily. He laid his head on my chest and let out a blissful sigh.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

Sometime later in the day, it started to rain. A storm, to be exact. A natural occurrence on this planet. I knew the forcefield at the top of the building would be allowing only a portion of the water to fall down to the tree at the center, just enough to nourish it, but not enough to flood the building. Outside our window, the sky had grown dark, and lightning flashed across it, accompanied by thunderclaps so loud the ground seemed to shake with them. But I was safe inside, wrapped in a warm blanket and Jean-Luc's strong arms as we listened to music, watched a movie, or read a book. I knew I was safe with him, and now I had him for eternity. No matter what happened, he would always be there to save me, hold me, and protect me. Even if I lost everything else, I knew I would still have his love. The gold band on my finger was a constant reminder of that.

"I love you, Hugh." My heart leapt as he said it, and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Jean-Luc." He softly kissed the top of my head.

* * *

 _(about a month later, back on the Enterprise)_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the searing ache in my head. At the same time, though, the rest of my body felt like I was laying in ice water. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my head stabbed through me and I groaned as I fell back down.

"Hugh? Are you all right?" I could hear concern in Picard's voice. I made to answer him, but all that came out was a miserable groan as I pushed out from under the blankets. Now I felt like my body was on fire. I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew something was wrong with me. Picard came over and took my hand, his face growing worried when he felt how clammy it was. He carefully pressed a hand to my forehead and frowned. Then he stood up and went to the comm terminal.

"Picard to Engineering." I couldn't hear what the other person was saying when they answered, then Picard continued.

"Do you think you could get someone to cover for Hugh today? I don't think he's feeling very well." Silence. Then,

"Excellent, thank you so much, Mr. O'Brien...Yes, I'm taking the day off as well...No, Riker will do it. He's fine with doing it temporarily...Yes that's all. Thank you. Picard out." He shut off the comm and returned to where I lay, now shivering, on the bed.

"Something's...wr-wrong." I said softly. He nodded.

"You're sick, Hugh, that's all. Don't worry, it'll pass. I'll have Dr. Crusher come and take a look, but I know you'll need lots of rest." I groaned softly. He stood up and disappeared for a moment, then came back with a cold, wet cloth in his hand which he lay across my forehead. It helped dull the pounding ache a little, but it didn't go away entirely. Picard made another call, then came back and sat beside me, covering me when I started to shiver and removing the blanket when I got hot. After a while, Dr. Crusher came in. I was covered with the blanket at this time. She came over and sat beside me, scanning with her tricorder and muttering to herself. Finally, she turned to Picard.

"He's sick alright, but it's nothing serious. I'll send up some meds for him, to try and get his fever down, but he'll be out for a few days. Just have him stay in bed and keep him hydrated and make sure he takes his meds." She turned to me again. I could barely open my eye to look at her.

"You'll be okay, Hugh. You'll have Jean-Luc here to care for you until you're better." He nodded as he sat down on the bed on my other side and held my hand, gently rubbing it between his own. I nodded my thanks as Crusher stood up to leave. Picard carefully lifted the now warm cloth from my forehead and disappeared from view, only to return with a fresh, icy cold one. I managed a tiny twitch of a smile for him, and he leaned over and kissed my cheek as I sank into a dreary half-sleep.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

I woke this morning to find Hugh groaning softly, which was unusual for him, but I thought I knew what the sound meant. Dr. Crusher came up and confirmed my thoughts. Hugh was sick. He must've caught something when we made a stop at Earth Spacedock to refuel. I'd heard rumors that there was a bug of some kind going around there, but had paid it no mind. I looked down at Hugh, only half asleep. The poor Borg was absolutely miserable. He could barely open his eye to look at me. I felt awful for him, constantly shivering, then sweating, then shivering again. The meds from Dr. Crusher finally arrived what seemed like an eternity later. I helped Hugh slowly into a sitting position, then gave him the pill along with a small cup of water. He slowly took the pill, then lay his head against me as I helped him lay back down and pulled the blankets over his shivering form. I switched out the wet cloth on his forehead, this time for one wrapped around a bag of ice. I knew it gave him a tiny bit of relief when I did so. Then I gently rubbed his hand between mine as he fell into actual sleep.

I had no idea what awaited us the next day.


	10. Collective Terror

_**I STILL don't own Star Trek.**_

 _ **This chapter introduces an OC who belongs to me and the RL friend I'm having read this for me. She also made that cover that you see on this.**_

* * *

Hugh felt a little better the next day, though not much. He was able to sit up on his own to take his pills, though he still made a face at the chalky taste. He downed the rest of the water to wash it away, knowing his body would use every bit of the water. I had read Crusher's notes on Borg physiology while Hugh was asleep and learned that he had the perfect digestive system. No matter what came in, his organic body would take what it needed, and the rest would fuel his mechanical part. I didn't know the physics of it all, but it was pretty amazing to read. It was basically a backup survival mechanism if for some reason the drone had no access to energy. I hoped Hugh would never have to use it, but it was good to know he had it.

He was still bedridden, still spending most of his time laying down, but his fever was a tiny bit better. Enough to where he could open his eye all the way.

"You don't have to stay with me." he said softly.

"I know," I replied as I sat down beside him, "But I want to." He smiled at this, and I knew it made him feel better to have me there.

A couple hours later, my combadge pinged, followed by Riker's voice.

"I hate to do this, sir, but I have a situation on the bridge. You'd better come see this." I mentally swore and looked down at Hugh.

"Go." he said, "Riker wouldn't say that if it weren't important." I hated it, but Hugh was right. If Riker was calling me and telling me to come, then it was probably very important. I sighed and pressed the badge.

"On my way." I said. I stood up and kissed Hugh's forehead.

"i won't be long." I said. He nodded and lay back down. Reluctantly, I left and went to the bridge.

* * *

I could feel the tension as soon as I left the turbolift. Then I saw the main viewscreen. And on it, the ominous, unmistakable shape of a Borg Cube.

"Cooperative?" I asked. Riker shook his head.

"No running lights." he said, "And the Cooperative would've hailed us and identified themselves by now."

"Damn!" I swore. That meant we were dealing with the Collective.

"At least it's just the on-"

"Captain! Five more cubes just dropped out of warp!" cried the ensign at the helm. I slammed a fist down on the red alert button and heard the alarms blaring. Already, I saw Borg materializing on the bridge. Everyone quickly gathered behind the communications console for cover, firing phasers at them as they appeared. But they began to appear faster than we could eliminate them. Suddenly, one grabbed my arm and I felt the pull of a transporter beam. But the only thing I could think of was poor little Hugh, crying and screaming for me in fear as he was taken and reassimilated. And I couldn't help him.

 _I'm so sorry, Hugh._

* * *

 ** _Hugh's POV_**

Not long after Picard left, the alarm blared to life, sounding a red alert. I felt the ship rock. We were under attack! But by who? In the hallway, I could hear people screaming and running. Had we been boarded? Did the bridge know? I dragged myself out of bed and stood leaning on the wall, my whole body protesting. But I was a Starfleet officer, a senior officer. I had to help, even if I was sick. This was obviously an emergency. I used the walls and furniture to drag myself to the door. It slid open and I stumbled out into the hallway, immediately swept into the crowd of running people as they scrambled toward the lifts. And then I saw the boarding parties amongst them.

Borg.

My scream was soon added to the sea of others, until I stumbled and fell. Before I even had a chance to look up I felt metal hands grab me. I looked up to see two huge tactical drones with their weapons pressed to my head. I tried to fight them, but they were far stronger than me as they beamed out with me and rematerialized onboard a Collective vessel. I could hear people screaming and crying from every direction. I tried to fight again, but the drones' grip was too strong, and my illness had weakened me more than I had thought.

The drones took me into a small side room, where a scanner ran over me.

"Inconclusive." the computer said, "Further analysis required." I was dragged further back into the room, where the drones threw me onto a table and strapped me down. Another scanner ran over me, and at the same time I felt something clamp around my head.

"Unit is defective. Extract all useful data, then purge and prepare for reabsorption." I started to panic. That meant I was going to die! No, no, I couldn't. Not yet! Not like this! As hard as I tried, the straps holding me down seemed to only get tighter the more I struggled. I cried out Jean-Luc's name, wishing he were with me. He would know what to do. He would help me.

Dimly, I heard weapon fire. The next thing I knew, I was being hauled up as someone shoved a phaser into my hand. It was Riker. He was talking, and my audial implants strained to understand him.

"...on this ship. We'll take care of the drones. Do you understand, Hugh? Go find the captain." Picard was here? Oh no. Riker continued,

"If anyone can find him on this ship, it's you, Hugh...Picard needs you. Got it?" I slowly nodded.

"Yes sir." I said softly. I took the phaser and exited the room.

I didn't tell them I had no idea where Picard was.

I had to use the alcoves and railings along the walkways to keep from falling down again. My nightmare had basically come true, and I couldn't even begin to help Jean-Luc. It was then that I peered into a room and saw an archivist drone analyzing and organizing information gathered from assimilations. There! His name appeared, listed as "reassimilation in progress" I also noticed my designation listed as "failed reassimilation. Drone disposed of." I memorized the location of Jean-Luc. He was down a few levels. But I didn't have time to find a lift. I slowly hauled myself over the railing and let myself drop. I made sure to count the levels as i fell, until I saw the one I wanted rushing up below me. I stuck out my arms and grabbed the railing as I fell past it, my arms jerking me to a stop. Unfortunately, there were more drones there, who immediately hauled me over the rail. Two of them held me, one pulling my head back to expose my neck. I knew what would come next. Two sharp pricks in my neck, like little needles, or teeth, or...

Jean-Luc's scream tore through my thoughts. And suddenly, my illness no longer hindered me, even as I finished the thought about the pricks being...like a claw.

Like lightning, my own assimilation tubules extended as I swung my hand upward and two dark red gashes appeared on one drone's face, one going through his eye. He immediately released me, which allowed me to knock the other one in the side of the head with my phaser, rendering him unconscious. Hy senses on hyper alert, I bolted into the room to save Jean-Luc. Only one more big tactical drone stood between us.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

It was happening all over again. I was going to be assimilated. I was sure of it. As soon as they finished analyzing me, it would begin. Most of my body would be replaced with implants, like Hugh's. Where was Hugh? I could only hope he was all right. I was scared for him in this awful place. They would reassimilate him or reabsorb him. Either way, my sweet little Borg was gone. Just like the first time, I cried. But this time, I cried for Hugh.

"Please let him be spared." I whispered. The big tactical drone standing beside me stiffened.

"That is irrelevant." he stated, "You will now be assimilated. Resis-" The drone never finished his sentence. I heard a phaser fire and the drone crumpled, stunned, to the floor.

And standing over him, holding the freshly fired phaser, was Hugh.

"Resistance is NOT futile." Hugh finished for him. He stepped over the fallen drone and quickly undid my restraints, helping me to my feet. "We have to get out of here." he said.

"There's a lift at the back of this room." I said, "It'll take us up to where we beamed in." I could hear footsteps outside the door. The drone must've sounded an alarm when Hugh stunned him. Quickly, the two of us piled into the lift and started up.

We came out in a room filled with maturation chambers...and Enterprise crew fighting the drones. I saw riker amongst them, and a second later, he spotted us and yelled "DUCK!" Hugh pulled me down with him as a blast from a drone's weapon went over our heads and right into a maturation chamber, which broke open, spilling fluid everywhere. The tiny Borg child that had been inside it slid over to Hugh and I as we scrambled to our feet. The tiny creature lay motionless as the fighting continued. Looking at it, I was reminded of Hugh, helpless and innocent in the midst of a bar fight, no one to help him. I knew the child would die, likely by being trampled to death, if it was left there. I quickly bent down and swept it into my arms as Hugh and I ran toward where I could see crewmen being transported out. I smacked my combadge as I yelled "Picard to Enterprise!"

"Three to beam out! NOW!" Hugh added. I was never so relieved to feel the pull of a transporter beam.

Once back on the Enterprise, we made a beeline for the bridge. Hugh in the lead with the phaser, and then me with the child. Drones tried to block us in, but the Enterprise crew had begun to gain the upper hand. When we reached the bridge, Hugh took the captain's chair.

And then the strangest thing happened.

Hugh's tubules stabbed into the controls on the chair and he closed his eye, as if concentrating hard on something. To the amazement of myself and the bridge crew, the ship itself seemed to come to life. Perfectly aimed weapons fired all on their own, wave after wave, pummeling each Borg cube and crippling it before it had the chance to adapt. I heard a call from the transporter rom saying everyone was back on board. As if it had been waiting for this, the ship suddenly jumped into maximum warp, knocking everyone off their feet. Almost immediately it slowed back to cruising speed.

Only then did Hugh, who was still in the captain's chair, retract his tubules and open his eye.

"What the hell just happened?" Riker said.

"Hugh just saved the entire ship, that's what." I answered and turned to Hugh, "How did you do it, though?"

"When we assimilate technology, we connect with it in its entirety. Meaning we can control every part of it. It temporarily becomes a part of us, and we a part of it.."

"So basically what you're saying is that you BECAME the Enterprise itself?" Riker asked. Hugh nodded.

"I didn't have time to explain and ask permission, or I would have. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Hugh." I told him, "By doing what you did, you saved hundreds of lives. Thousands if you count those cubes that the Cooperative will no doubt pick up now. Saving lives is never something you should apologize for. I for one am very impressed."

"Me too." said Riker, "That was weird as heck, but it worked."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Worf pointed to the Borg child on the floor.

"Take him to Sickbay." I said, "Once we know his condition, then we'll decide what to do." The Klingon nodded and carefully picked up the child and left for Sickbay. I went to sit next to Hugh, who slumped into my arms, exhausted, still sick I could tell.

"You saved my life, Hugh." I told him as I gently lifted him up, his head against my shoulder, and carried him back to his quarters. I laid him in bed and attached his regeneration line before pulling the covers over him. Then I slid in beside him and held him protectively against my chest.

"Thank you, Hugh."


	11. Orion

_**Hey, guess what! I don't own Star Trek!**_

 _ **Orion belongs to me and my RL friend**_

* * *

We were both awakened by the comm ringing, since we hadn't replaced our combadges yet.

"I'll get it." I said, carefully pulling my arm out from under Hugh. He groaned in his sleep in response. I smiled at him and walked over to the comm and answered it.

"Picard here."

"Sir, it's the child...He's awake." Dr. Crusher said.

"May we see him?" Hugh asked. I jumped in surprise. When had he gotten up?

"I was actually going to ask you to, especially you, Hugh, since you're our resident Borg expert."

"As Terrans say, 'it takes one to know one' correct?" Hugh answered. Crusher laughed.

"Jean-Luc, don't let Riker rub off on him any more."

"We'll be right down." I said. We didn't bother with putting on uniforms, since we were off duty still. I just threw on a plain shirt, pants, and shoes. Hugh, of course, wore only his Borg implants. Maybe he did it on purpose, so he'd seem familiar to the child, who would simply see an adult drone, and not know if he was in the Collective or not. Would the Collective even matter to a small child? I was about to find out, as the doors to Sickbay opened. Crusher was watching one of the isolation rooms. Inside was the Borg child, toddling around exploring his new surroundings. Crusher had put some of Wesley's old childhood toys in the room, in case this child wanted them.

The child himself was fascinating. He couldn't have been more than two or three, if he was even that old, yet he had full implants, just like Hugh. In fact, he LOOKED just like Hugh, even having the exact same eyepiece. It was like someone had shrunk or de-aged Hugh back into a three-year-old. There was a small power converter to allow him to regenerate. The only unnerving thing was his stony face. But that was to be expected considering where this child had come from.

"He seems healthy." I said.

"That's what I thought," Crusher said, "but I want to be sure. My knowledge is based on an adult Borg, not an infant. That's why I wanted Hugh. He knows what a Borg child should be like since he was in the Collective."

"I would have to get closer to him." Hugh said, "Standing here, I can see no more than you can."

"I'll let you in." Crusher said, "Captain, you stay out for now. He may react better to seeing only an adult Borg rather than adding a human, too." I nodded, understanding the logic and watched as Hugh was let into the room.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

Crusher slowly opened the door and let me into the isolation room. The child saw me approach and immediately stood up straight.

"We are Second of Three." he said in a soft monotone. I smiled at him.

"I am Third of Five. But you can call me Hugh."

"Third of Five. 'Hugh' is not a Collective designation." he said matter-of-factly.

"I know." I answered, "I am not part of the Collective anymore, and neither are you."

"We are Borg." he said.

"So am I. But not in the Collective. I no longer hear the voices of the others at night."

"You are Third of Five, Traitor to the Collective, Leader of the Resistance." I nodded. "We are becoming like you. Already the voices are silent." I immediately noticed the slight change in his voice. The change was happening quickly at his young age. He was already feeling the fear of a small child.

"We cannot live...without...the Collective." he whispered. I dropped to one knee and took his small organic hand in both of my hands.

"Yes you can." I said, "I will help you. Everyone here will help you. I promise." His lip quivered as he looked at me.

"We...are...alone." I shook my head and gently pulled him close to me.

"No you're not." I said as I hugged him, "You are never alone here."

I swear I felt his tiny arms trying to hug me beck.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

I stood watching and listening as Hugh spoke to the child, who seemed like a robot at first, but then slowly started to take on a scared look as he hugged Hugh, almost clinging to him when Hugh stood up to leave.

"Well?" Crusher asked as she let him out.

"He is healthy." Hugh said, "As expected, he still wants the Collective, but I think his adjustment will be much quicker than mine was."

"He'll need a name." I said, "We can't call him Two of Three." We all looked back to see that the little Borg had found a crayon and had drawn an entire starmap on the wall.

"'Ryin." he said as he drew a constellation, which turned out to be Orion. Then he stopped and stared at it.

"'Ryin." he said again.

"Why don't we call him Orion?" Hugh said, "He appears to favor it."

"Perfect." I agreed, "We'll call him by his name, not his designation." They nodded.

"Captain, we should find him some parents, too." Crusher added.

"Hugh and I will start on that tonight. We'll be back after our shift, Doctor." She nodded as Hugh and I left together.

* * *

We talked about Orion as we walked to Sickbay after our shift was finished.

"I'm worried." Hugh said, looking at me, "What if no one wants to take him? Or what if no one can meet his needs? Ideally, he'd have at least one Borg parent, but the Cooperative is too far away, and I'm the only other Borg here, so-"

"Calm down, Hugh." I laid a hand on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

"I'm sorry, Jean-Luc, I just...well, to be honest, I would take him in if I could."

"I know you would, love." He smiled at me before he entered Orion's room.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

"Hello, Orion." I said as I entered.

"Hugh." he stated. At least he got the idea of using my name instead of my designation. And he knew when I said 'Orion', I was referring to him.

"Yes, I am Hugh." I said, "And you are Orion."

"We are 'Ryin." he said.

"No, you use 'I', not 'We'. 'I am Orion.' is what you say." I instructed.

"You said you are Hugh." Oh no. This was going to be harder than I thought. But maybe I could do this a different way.

"Orion, I am going to show you something." I said, slowly extending my assimilation tubules. "This will help you understand what I'm talking about."

"You may proceed." he said. I nodded and gently pressed the tubules to his neck, reaching for his mind through the new connection. I found him easily, and gently touched his mind with my own. I let him see my individuality, feel it, know it. I let him explore my other feelings when his curious little mind found them. I let him see what the Cooperative was like, and what the crew of the Enterprise was like, and what possibilities lay outside the Collective. When it seemed his curiosty had been satisfied, I withdrew and retracted the tubules.

"Do you understand what you just saw?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, then looked up at me with one soft brown eye and nodded.

"I am Orion."

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

I don't know what happened when Hugh stuck his tubules into Orion, but it caused a visible change in him. He relaxed, and his features softened. He looked more like a lost little child rather than the miniature drone he had been. I thought about what Hugh had said, how he would take him in if he could, and I knew he didn't because of me. But watching him with Orion, I knew what had to be done. Orion needed Hugh. The moment Hugh withdrew and I heard the child declare "I am Orion." my decision was made. I called Dr. Crusher over.

"Good news, Beverly." I said, "We've found parents for Orion. They'll be wonderful for him, and you won't find two more caring and loving individuals."

"Oh wonderful!" she exclaimed, "Who are they?" I smiled.

"Why, Hugh and I of course."


	12. Family

_**I don't own Star Trek.**_

 _ **Chekov: That's because Star Trek was inwented in Russia!**_

 _ **Me: No, Chekov, it wasn't. And this is TNG, why are you here?**_

 _ **Chekov: Because Scotty was operating the transporter while drunk again.**_

 _ **Me: (sigh) Fine, you can stay for this part.**_

 _ **Chekov: Yay! On with ze story!**_

* * *

Beverly stared.

"You, sir? But I thought-"

"That I didn't like kids? No, I don't mind them, I'm just not the best with them. But I'll have help from someone who apparently is." I nodded toward the room where Orion was hugging Hugh again. "And besides, it'll make both of them so happy."

"Whose quarters will he stay in?"

"Hugh and I are going to share the captain's quarters. I know, it's taken us a while, but we had all those assignments after the wedding, otherwise we'd already-

"Captain, you don't have to justify it. You're married, regulations permit married couples to share quarters. Besides," Crusher smirked, "you're not 'going to', you already do."

"Oh...Right. Forgot for a moment." I mentally kicked myself.

"No you didn't," Crusher said, "You're just happy, because Hugh is, and you're about to make him even happier." Well, that was true. Hugh's smile was contagious and irresistible. I turned back to where Hugh was standing up to leave a somewhat sad faced Orion. I walked over and met him at the door.

"You're forgetting something." I said.

"Huh? I-I am?" Hugh immediately started checking himself over. I had to try very hard not to laugh, it was too cute how flustered he got over it.

"Our son." I said. Both Borg looked up at me as I nodded. Hugh got a huge smile, then turned around just in time to catch Orion running into his arms and hugging his neck. The child looked at me apprehensively.

"It's okay," Hugh assured, "This is Jean-Luc Picard. He's a wonderful man and will love you just as much as I do." Orion seemed to accept that as he then smiled at me.

"Shamu Picker." he said, and everyone, myself included, burst out laughing.

"Why don't you just call me 'Picard' for now." I said.

"Okay, Picker." Well, it was close to being my name. He WAS still a baby, so I could let it slide. Crusher had gone into the room and packed up some supplies and the few toys Orion had shown interest in. I took the bag from her as we left, Orion held in Hugh's arms. The entire walk to our quarters was filled with "What's that?" and "What's it do?" and of course "Why?". He reminded me of Hugh when we first rescued him, so curious about everything. Only Hugh didn't squirm nearly as much.

"Calm down, sweetie," Hugh laughed, "You live here now, you have plenty of time to learn all about the Enterprise and how it works."

"Ennerprise." Orion said. I could hear crew members gushing at the sight of the little Borg as we walked by. And who could blame them? Orion was cuter than even Hugh, if that was even possible. I smiled at both as we entered our quarters. Apparently, Crusher had informed the quartermaster of the addition, as a small version of Hugh's alcove had been added to the captain's quarters. Captain and Bridge Chief Engineer, that is. The normal bed had been replaced with Hugh's alcove bed, which had been enlarged to fit the two of us comfortably. I turned to look at Hugh as we walked in and, I fully admit, I almost squealed. Orion had fallen asleep in Hugh's arms, his tiny eye closed, his little mechanical hand resting over the older Borg's heart. Hugh softly kissed the top of his little head as he laid him in the small alcove and tucked the covers around him while I attached the regeneration line.

"Good night, little one." I said softly.

"Sweet dreams." Hugh added. Then he and I crawled into bed, where I held him close against me. I left my shirt off on accident, but didn't really mind once I felt the warmth from Hugh's implants against me, and his cheek on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around me. The way he always slept now. I pulled the covers over us and held Hugh close.

"I love you, Hugh." He didn't answer, being already asleep, but a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

It only took a few weeks for everyone to get used to Orion. Other off-duty crew members would gladly take him while Hugh and I served our shifts, and the other children gladly accepted a new friend into their ranks. It was hard to believe he'd once been a hive-minded drone. Now, he was just like any other three-year-old, his physical appearance being the only indication of what he was. Orion would laugh and play as though he'd never been in the hive at all.

That is, until night fell. Then we never knew what to expect. Some nights he slept through just fine. Tonight, however, was not one of those nights.

Hugh and I both woke to a shrill, piercing scream from very nearby. I sat up and looked over to our side. Orion was sitting up in bed, bawling, hugging his teddy bear for dear life, and shaking hard all over. As Hugh sat up, I was already out of bed and at the child's side.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay, Orion." I said softly, hugging him close. He immediately buried his face in my chest, still shaking. I gently picked him up and carried him over to our bed. Hugh, well versed in this by now, had already made room between us for Orion. I crawled back into bed and just held him while Hugh stroked his back comfortingly. Finally, he calmed enough to speak.

"Scary dream." he sniffed, "Big scary monsters take daddies away." I noticed Hugh biting his lip, fighting tears as he remembered having very similar dreams himself not too long ago. Now the poor child had them.

"It's okay, Orion," I assured him, "You're safe here. Hugh and I aren't going anywhere. No one will ever take us away from you."

"We love you, sweetie." Hugh added, leaning against me so he could put an arm around Orion. I wrapped an arm around each of them, holding my little family close.

"Yes we do." I nodded, "I love you both more than anything in the universe." Hugh smiled as we lay down and pulled our covers up over the three of us. Orion snuggled up with his teddy bear in the middle of us. Hugh and I faced each other and held hands as we all drifted back to sleep.


	13. Bones Is Back

**_I still don't own Star Trek._**

* * *

 ** _Hugh's POV_**

Admiral McCoy is back.

Apparently, he needs a ride to a starbase somewhere, and Enterprise is the closest ship. Picard didn't like it any more than I did, especially now that we had Orion. The little Borg was always curious, always running off to explore, sometimes getting himself lost in the Jefferies tubes or locked in a cargo hold until someone asked the ship's computer to locate him. I worried about him doing so with McCoy on board, knowing how McCoy felt about Borg. Though I hoped even he wouldn't stoop so low as to hurt a child, I didn't want to take a chance. So I was keeping him with me, and Picard took him when I couldn't. Now, I stood by Picard, holding Orion as we awaited the admiral's arrival. Jean-Luc had an arm around me and squeezed my shoulders in reassurance as the transporter came to life and the admiral began to appear on the pad.

The minute he saw me, he fired off again.

"YOU'RE still here!? And you're a BRIDGE OFFICER?"

"Yes, Admiral," I said calmly, "I am an engineering bridge officer."

"Is that a problem?" Picard challenged, "Because I felt, and Admiral Quinn agrees, that he's perfectly qualified for the job."

"Mechanical bastards." McCoy muttered. Then he spied our rings.

"YOU _MARRIED_ IT, PICARD!?" As if I wasn't standing right there, hearing him call me "it" yet again. Orion hugged my neck gently.

"And where the hell did THAT monstrosity come from!" He stabbed a finger at Orion before rounding on Jean-Luc, "You still think these things are harmless? Look what they did to a child! An innocent baby!"

"The child is perfectly healthy. You can ask the medical staff yourself if you don't believe me," Picard growled, "But as long as you are aboard my ship, you WILL NOT harass my husband or my son."

"It's a BORG, Picard! A damn BORG!"

"Meaniehead!" a little voice called out. I looked down at Orion.

"What did you say?" I asked. Orion pointed at McCoy.

"He a big fat meaniehead." Several of the security officers tried hard to conceal laughter. McCoy's face went red.

"Why you little..." SMACK! Orion's head snapped to the side as he let out a loud yelp. A large red mark appeared on his cheek and his lower lip quivered. I was in complete shock. Had what I thought happened really just happen?

Had the admiral just struck my child?

The tears forming in his eye were all the answer I needed.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

My jaw dropped at what I'd just seen.

McCoy had hit a child. MY child. But my rage was nothing compared to the fire I saw in Hugh's eyes. I could only imagine what all he wanted to do to McCoy right now, and I envied him for having the strength to hold it in like he was doing.

"Security." I managed to spit out, "please escort the admiral to his quarters." The officers nodded and quickly showed him out. No sooner was he gone than Orion started to cry loudly. I swept him and Hugh off to our room as Hugh tried to comfort him. Once we were inside, I locked the door and fetched an ice pack, which I wrapped in cloth and gently pressed against Orion's cheek. He whimpered softly in my arms as Hugh dried his tears.

"He mean, Daddy Picker." Orion sniffed.

"I know, sweetie." I said, "But he's not going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Hugh suggested. Orion brightened up a little.

"Caws? Pwease?" he begged. He meant _Cars_ , an ancient animated feature from the early 21st century. We'd randomly found it one day when we were searching for children's movies in the ship's databanks and Orion had fallen in love with it. Perhaps because the characters were all biomechanical lifeforms and so was he. Or maybe he was just like every three-year-old boy who loved racecars. Hugh laughed and retrieved it from the ship's files while I sat down with Orion in front of a large monitor. Hugh settled in beside us as the film started, and Orion became starry eyed like he always did. He perked up the most when the main character arrived in a small town filled with an unlikely array of oddball citizens. Orion's favorite character was a very old blue creature that served as the town's equivalent of a medical officer, as well as its judge and implied mayor. It turned out that said character also turned out to be a former racer who'd been forced to retire after a devastating incident that left him severely injured. Since then, he'd hated the racing world and shut it out of his life forever, that is, until the young racer at the center of the story arrived. As many times as I had seen the movie now, it still struck me how similar the doctor character was to me. While he'd suffered a near fatal crash, I had been abducted and assimilated by the Borg. He grew to loathe the racing world and considered it dead to him. I had grown to hate the Borg and wish they'd all die.

And then, for the _Cars_ character, the young racer had arrived to change everything, and he ended up loving the racer as he did the other citizens. For me, Hugh had come along, and I had fallen in love and married him and now welcomed his Cooperative with open arms.

Maybe, somehow, Orion knew that about me, and that's why he loved the movie so much. Or maybe I was reading too much into him. He and Hugh laughed at something a rather dim-witted bucktoothed creature said about someone "pissed in cup" I chuckled. That pun was still amusing even now.

Orion grinned excitedly at a race scene.

"Go Limey Queen!" Orion cheered. Then his favorite appeared again.

"Look, Daddy, it's the Hutsin Honey!"

"Yes it is!" Hugh said, "See, he changed colors, though."

"He nice. Like you. An' he smart, like Daddy Picker. An' he don't got hair." I coughed to conceal a laugh. Hugh caught me and smiled.

"He like my daddies, so's I love him like my daddies." I smiled and hugged my little Borg close.

"I'm sure he'd love you, too." I said.

"Because we love you." Hugh said, "So much."

"Forever and ever." I said. "And beyond."


	14. Ways To Annoy Bones (McCoy)

**_We are the Borg. We have assimilated the life form known as SentinelSpockNimoy. However, she still does not own Star Trek. She does however own Orion. You will credit her if you use him. Resistance is futile._**

* * *

 ** _Hugh's POV_**

Orion is a genius. At least when it comes to comedy.

It all started when Picard decided to read him all the logs from the missions of the USS Enterprise commanded by Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Namely, the adventures had by said captain and his first officer, S'chn T'gai Spock, a Vulcan/Terran hybrid. Apparently, at some point, the two had decided to make a list of all the ways they annoyrd Dr. McCoy, who was now Admiral McCoy. This was Orion's favorite part. He would always laugh his little head off at the pictures the two would include with their entries. So I shouldn't have been surprised when he started trying his own hand at "Bones trolling" as Kirk had called it.

First, Orion crept after the admiral and would stand behind him making faces or dancing about in such a way that whoever McCoy was talking to had a hard time not laughing. When the admiral would turn around, Orion would dart behind a desk or something, so McCoy wouldn't see him. This made it even harder for anyone to not laugh. To add to it, Orion would start holding up homemade signs and props that other children and even some of the younger ensigns had made for him that either made McCoy look funny or said something funny about him. The children, when Orion did this performance for them, didn't even try not to laugh. And honestly, I couldn't resist a quiet chuckle either.

Orion's next antic was to have a little Spock costume made up from the replicator. Whenever someone saw him in it, they always went "Aaaaaawwwwwwww!". At first, he would just appear randomly wherever McCoy was, not doing anything, but just standing where he knew McCoy would HAVE to see him. Don't ask me how he figured that out, I myself was amazed. I admired his efforts, though.

Next, he deliberately followed McCoy around in the Spock outfit. He'd even practiced WALKING like the Vulcan. When that didn't generate enough laughs, Orion started saying things the Vulcan would would send some crew members rushing out of the room, coughing to hide their laughter. He would follow McCoy until the man hid in his quarters. Then, when the door closed, Orion would stride off looking very pleased with himself. Jean-Luc and I knew we should probably do something, but truth be told, we both thought he deserved payback for how he treated me and my people. And Orion was doing a much better job than either of us could do. And he was just so cute in that little Spock outfit!

The other parents didn't mind either, when Orion recruited other kids to join him, so now McCoy had a small army of pint sized Spocks following him around. As Orion's antics got better, it got harder and harder not to laugh right there as he was doing it. He and the other kids even reprised his "Act silly behind McCoy then hide when he looks" act. Even Worf was starting to crack smiles at the little boy.

One night, the kids all somehow found loads of Sharpie markers and drew all over McCoy when he passed out in Ten Forward. Orion had drawn the angriest, grumpiest eyebrows I had ever seen. Then they all ran off giggling when McCoy started to stir. He didn't even realize it until he went to the bathroom and saw it in the mirror. The resulting screm sent the children into fits of hysterical laughter.

The best one, however, was what everyone on the Enterprise now calls "The Air Horn Prank". Yes, people actually gave this one a name.

As usual, Orion got the idea from one of Captain Kirk's personal logs. He had Wesley Crusher help him procure two items from the replicator. The first was a device known as an "air horn". Orin carried it under his Spock shirt and did his normal McCoy following, along with the rest of his apparent cohorts and minions. He was waiting for just the right time to spring his newest plan.

That time came at dinner, when many of the ship's crew were present in the cafeteria where Admiral McCoy was eating. The many crew members provided the perfect cover for Orion in his Spock suit as he soundlessly crept up behind McCoy. Then, with such perfect timing that only a Borg could do, he jumped up and blew the horn right by the man's ear.

The crewmen around McCoy were having a hard time restraining the full force of their laughter as McCoy jumped into the air, almost sending his dinner flying.

That's when Orion pulled out the second object he'd had Wesley get for him.

A large, fully inflated device called a "whoopie cushion". I could tell by Picard's snickers that he knew exactly what was about to happen, and he found it highly amusing.

"What's so funny, Jean-Luc?" I asked, since he couldn't stop grinning, "What does it do?"

"You'll see, Hugh." he said, still grinning as he put an arm around me and pulled me close, my head on his shoulder, "You, my dear, are about to witness what some humans call a timeless classic prank." I looked back at Orion in time to see him place the cushion on McCoy's seat. He gave a mischievous grin and darted away when he saw McCoy start to sit back down. Everyone who saw what he did was already snickering to themselves. I almost felt sorry for the unsuspecting admiral. Almost.

Then he sat down, and I forgot all about almost feeling sorry for him.

A loud, drawn out sound filled the room, a sound that humans called a "fart" sound. And that did us all in.

All the crewmen lost it then, no longer able to hold their laughter in. Some were laughing so hard they beat on the tables, others were crying and holding their sides as they laughed so hard they couldn't even talk. And still others laughed so hard they actually fell off their seats and were rolling around on the floor.

Jean-Luc was laughing himself silly, and I heard another laugh along with his that I realized was my own. I couldn't help it, especially not when I looked over and saw McCoy's face. Humans would say it was "priceless". Jean-Luc snapped a picture of it as I fell into a fresh fit of hysterics. If I weren't already sitting down, I would've fallen over laughing.

And only Picard and I saw Orion standing in the doorway with a look that said "My work here is done." before he turned and strode out.

* * *

 _ **This was a fun chapter to write. After 13 kinda serious chapters, I kind of wanted to do something a little more lighthearted.**_

 _ **Also, m1schiefmanaged, since neither of us likes Bones, this chapter starring the cutest little troller ever is for you. Bones trolling FTW!**_


	15. Hugh's Disappearing Act

_**I do not own Star Trek.**_

* * *

 **Picard's POV**

Today is an away mission, an investigation of a remote planet where signs of life were rumored to be found. Apparently, a freight vessel thought they picked up signs of life as they were passing by. Now Hugh, Riker, Worf, Data, Geordi, and I were all gathered in the transporter room. We were finishing the last few equipment checks before beaming down. Everyone was issued a phaser, and this time, Hugh didn't object. He'd actually taken it upon himself to improve his skill in using a phaser for self defense, as well as defense of his fellow officers. He didn't like the violent nature of the activity, but he understood the necessity. And he knew I felt better if he had some form of defense.

"Jean-Luc." he said suddenly, "I've just thought of something."

"What is it, Hugh? Is something wrong?" I instinctively moved closer to him.

"I was just thinking. What if there are people on this planet who have seen my kind before?" _What if they want to kill me on sight?_ I could hear the unspoken question in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Hugh." I gave him a soft kiss to reassure him, which seemed to do the trick.

I would regret those words very soon.

* * *

We beamed down into a small clearing in the midst of dense trees. Immediately, those with tricorders took them out and began scanning our surroundings.

"I'm not getting anything!" Worf complained. Data walked over to look at his tricorder and instantly found the problem.

"Perhaps you should try turning it on." the android suggested, "Otherwise, you will continue to receive no scans."

"Thank you." Worf said sourly as Geordi stifled a laugh.

"Spread out," Riker commanded, "but don't get too far away." They all nodded and everyone but Riker and I fanned out in different directions, heading into the trees. I kept an eye on Hugh until the foliage covered him. It was amazing how easily the Borg took to an environment that was the exact opposite of what he was. He'd disappeared into the trees without a sound, and if I hadn't watched him, I wouldn't have been able to tell where he went in at.

"So what do we do now?" Riker asked.

"Now we wait." I answered, "They'll be back in fifteen minutes. If they find anything, they'll comm us." Riker nodded.

Fifteen minutes and zero comms later, we could hear the loud rustling and snapping of twigs that signaled Worf's return. Sure enough, the Klingon emerged with leaves and little twigs caught in his hair.

"I found no sign of activity, beyond that of animals, sir. And a multitude of dense plant growth."

"I too found only signs of animal life." Data said as he reemerged, "Nothing that seems even remotely intelligent or sentient."

"Same here," said Geordi, brushing what looked like a spider web off his VISOR, "I found a ton of bugs, though. And they're just as gross as Earth bugs. What about you, Hugh?" But when he and I turned toward where Hugh had walked off, there was no one there.

"Hugh?" Geordi said. No answer again.

"Hugh!" Riker yelled. Still no answer.

"That's weird," Geordi said, "He always reports on time."

"You're right," I said, starting to worry. "Let's follow his trail, maybe we'll find him further out."

"Good idea." Riker agreed. So we all set out on Hugh's trail, occasionally calling his name. After fifteen minutes, we paused.

"I don't get it." Geordi said, "According to my tricorder, we should be right on top of him. So where is he?" I looked around, my heart rate rising. Where was Hugh? Had something happened to him? If so, what? Was he hurt?

"Captain!" Worf called, "Over here!" I rushed over to him. What I saw made my heart stop.

It was Hugh's combadge and tricorder. And there was blood on both.

* * *

 **Hugh's POV**

I started off in my assigned direction, my tricorder out in front of me. After about fifteen minutes, I was about to turn back when something flashed across my tricorder scan. My hand instantly flew to my phaser as I looked around for whatever had caused the signal blip, slowly moving in the direction it had come from. A soft rustling came from behind me and I whipped around, only to find nothing there.

I had about a second to realize someone was there when I turned back around before something collided with my head and everything went black.

When I came to, I was lying on some sort of cold dark stone. Looking around, I realized I was in some sort of cell carved into rock. Judging by the moisture on the walls around me, it was someplace underground. When I went to sit up, I found my ankles bound in heavy chains. I couldn't stand, or even if I could, I wouldn't have been able to walk. Whoever had me, though, had some sort of technology, because the "door" to my cell was a forcefield. I was further convinced I was underground when I exhaled and could see my breath in front of me. I shivered. Then a thought came to me.

Where was Jean-Luc? I dragged myself over to the forcefield trying to see into other cells, but all I saw was darkness. I crawled back away from the door wondering who had brought me here, why, and what happened to the others. My tricorder and combadge were gone, which meant they couldn't track me. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious. Was the Enterprise even still here? Did they know I was gone? And what would they tell Orion? I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. I could imagine Jean-Luc searching for me everywhere, could practically hear him calling my name. I could almost feel his arms around me, and wished he was really there to hold me. I shivered again and curled up, trying to warm myself, as a tear slid from my eye.

 _Please, Jean-Luc,_ I thought, _Please come and find me._


	16. Right On Q

_**I still don't own Star Trek.**_

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

It had been hours, and still there was no sign of Hugh. The labs had taken the bloodied tricorder and combadge and determined that it was indeed Hugh's blood on them, which made me worry more. He was out there somewhere, hurt, and I couldn't get to him. My only blessing was that Orion was going to a sleepover in another cabin, so he wouldn't notice Hugh's disappearance right away. That would give me time to either find Hugh (the ideal option) or come up with a way to explain it to him. I sighed and pressed my combadge.

"Picard to Riker."

"Riker here." He gave a deep sigh, "Still nothing, sir. but we're gonna cover every last inch of this goddamn planet until we find him or find some clue as to what happened. Either way, we're not leaving without him, sir." I held back tears at his dedication. He knew what Hugh meant to me, and he knew I couldn't leave him behind. I sighed and sat down on our bed, looking down at the gold band on my finger. It was larger than its counterpart, enough so that Hugh's ring could fit inside it. Just like Hugh was small enough to fit perfectly in my arms.

 _Where are you, Hugh?_ I thought, _What happened to you?_ That was the question no one could answer, and that scared me more than even the fact that Hugh was missing. At least if we knew what happened, I would know if he was alive, or if he was safe, maybe at least I would get a clue as to who had taken him and why. But no, I had nothing other than the fact he was gone. I wondered if it might be Q again, but quickly dismissed that idea. Q wouldn't be able to resist gloating or taunting me with that infuriating little smirk of his that made people want to punch him in the face.

" _B_ _onjour, mon capitán._ " Speak of the devil.

"What do you want, Q?" I groaned without turning around, "And make it short, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh you never are, Picard." Q scoffed, "Even when I just drop in to say hello."

"You never just drop in to say hello." I pointed out.

"Where's Hugh?" Q asked, "Isn't he usually stuck to you like a little cybernetic tumor?"

"None of your business!" I shot back, then regretted it. It was never a good thing to let Q know he was hitting the sensitive spots, because then he'd keep at it.

"Ooh, I see I struck a nerve there, Captain. Ohhhhhhh, I know. He's missing, right? And you have no idea what happened." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. He was trying to make light of Hugh's possibly life-threatening situation! How dare he!

"How dare I?" Q laughed, "When I threw you out to meet the Borg, I never thought you'd actually take one and keep it! Oh wait, it's two now, isn't it. That's right, the little one. Yes, I know your strong thoughts, Jean-Luc. There's not much that I don't know." I was about to strike him when something stopped me. Something in what he'd just said.

 _"There's not much I don't know."_

Maybe he knew something about Hugh!. As much as I hated it, Q would be a very useful asset in the search. As much as I hated dealing with him, I knew I had to. Hugh would do the same for me. And I needed all the help I could get. I sighed again, standing and swallowing my pride as I turned to face him.

"Q..." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" He grinned. Ugh, I hated that. But I had to do this. For Hugh.

"...I need your help."

* * *

 ** _Hugh's POV_**

All I knew was pain.

Without warning, it tore into me and I screamed. A horrible, almost inhuman sound followed by gasping and sobbing and whimpering. My captors had covered my eyes, and I could tell my eyepiece had been removed. For what reason I didn't know. At the moment, I hung from my wrists, bound above my head, my feet shackled to the floor. Someone was walking circles around me, growling in frustration.

"LIAR!" he yelled, "You're a Starfleet, and a Borg! I know they've assimilated Starfleets, and I know you have all their knowledge from before you got severed! Now who are the operatives?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cried. Even before I finished my sentence, I felt the weapon slam into my side, causing my entire body to erupt in a fresh bout of pain. I screamed again, my throat starting to hurt, until the thing was withdrawn and I fell into sobbing and whimpering again.

"I swear, I don't know! Not everyone is given that information! That's why they're UNDERCOVER." I sobbed. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, which was already soaked with them. A hand smacked hard across my cheek, and I felt claws dig into my skin. Blood mixed with a fresh wave of tears, slowly dripping down my face.

"You dare insult my intelligence, scum? Suggesting I don't know what undercover means?"

"N-No, I-" He smacked me again, across the other cheek, drawing blood from that one too. I heard rustling around, then the sound of a weapon cocking and charging up. I bit back a sob as I realized what was about to happen. I was going to die. Alone. Jean-Luc would never find me, would never know what happened to me. How would he explain it to little Orion? Suddenly, I heard a door slam, followed by heavy, rapid footfalls that came to a stop close by.

"Don't kill him." warned another voice. "Not yet anyway." I couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something familiar about the newcomer's voice, almost like I'd heard it before, like I should know who it was. But at the moment I was too weak from pain and torture to think too much on it.

"Why not?" the first voice asked. I felt at least two sets of eyes lock onto me, and a deathly chill ran through me.

"We may yet have some use for him."

* * *

 _ **Oh no, Q is back!**_


	17. Desperation

_**I don't own Star Trek.**_

* * *

 ** _Picard's POV_**

It's been seven days.

Seven days since my Hugh disappeared. Seven days of trying to calm my little boy enough that he could sleep. And seven days of searching. And still we had nothing.

My last words to Hugh had been a promise to protect him. A promise I had failed to keep. Tears stung my eyes as I looked down at the photo of us from our wedding. Hugh smiling ear to ear, my arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and my own smile matching his.

"I'm so sorry, Hugh." I whispered. I felt something brush my leg and looked down to find Orion hugging it, his little face pressed into my pant leg. I set the photo aside and lifted him into my lap, where he immediately hugged my neck. I heard a soft sniffling sound from him.

"I miss Daddy Hugh." he said softly.

"I know, Orion. So do I." I tried not to let him see me crying, "But we're going to find him and we're going to bring him back home."

"Pwomise?" I brushed tears away from his little brown eye.

"I promise." I said, hugging him close. That seemed to satisfy him as he burrowed into my shoulder.

"Wuv you, Daddy Picker." I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his little voice and the sweet innocent way he said everything.

"I love you, too, little one." I said softly and kissed the top of his head, "I love you, too."

"Aaaaawwwwwww, isn't that sweet?" I instantly held Orion closer when I heard that grating voice.

"Q." I growled.

"Keeyoo." Orion mimicked.

"Ohhhhh, that's adorable!" Q smirked, leaning in, even as I held Orion away from him.

"Leave my son alone, Q." I warned.

"What, I was just playing with the little guy."

"Your style of 'playing' would get him killed, Q." I snarled. But before Q could say anything else, a tiny voice piped up from the floor.

"Can you pwease find my other daddy, Mister Q? I wuv him and I miss him lots. Pwease, Mister Q?" My god, he was pulling the sad face routine. But more shocking than that, judging by Q's face, it was WORKING. Orion even hugged his teddy bear for added effect, and I could see tears forming in his little eye. I had to hand it to him, the kid was a master of persuasion.

"Ugh, fine, just stop looking at me like that!" Q exclaimed before promptly disappearing. I had to laugh when Orion turned to me with a smile on his face, very pleased with himself. Now if only I could believe Q was actually going to find Hugh.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

I don't think there is anything else they can do to me. It feels like an eternity I've been here. I can't remember the last time I regenerated or had a meal. I am too weak to even stand on my own, the chains on my wrists now the only thing holding me up. It was all I could do to remain conscious. I was afraid of what I would find when I came to if I let myself pass out, though. One time I had awakened to find myself strapped to a lab table and all sorts of wires attached to me. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I kept getting hit with fresh bouts of pain that I thought would surely destroy me. It continued until I blacked out, but not before I saw them walking around me, apparently taking measurements of different parts of my body. When I came to, I was back in my cell, lying on the cold, dirty, wet stone floor. I shivered, but was too weak to hug myself for warmth.

Now I was back in what I came to know as the torture chamber, the room where I was hung by my wrists and tormented for information I didn't have. Whoever these people were, they had just finished another session, and I hung there, bruised and bloody, too weak to lift my head. I heard some of them leave and only one was left. The one whose voice I thought I should know.

"Really, Hugh, I thought Borg were more resilient than this." he said, "But then, you're kind of a runt, aren't you."

"H-How...d-do you...know...my name..." I gasped.

"You don't remember me? After you yelled at me for 'toying with Picard and the crew'? I'm hurt." No. It couldn't be.

"cuh...Q..." I rasped.

"Good boy! See, you remember me."

"What...d-do you want?" I coughed. And here I thought my torture couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, nothing, just thought I'd drop in for a visit, seeing as you're in no position to scream at me this time." Q smirked. He was mocking me!

"Please leave...I just...w-want to go...h-home..." A few more tears slipped from my eye.

"Your son wants you home too." Q said with an exasperated sigh, "Very well, I'll have Picard come and get you...but only because I can't stand tragic love stories!" And he walked out, leaving me alone. Just as well, because I fell unconscious a few seconds later.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

"Mister Q gonna find Daddy Hugh. It okay, Picker." Orion seemed so sure of that, and that delusion let him smile and laugh again, so I didn't have the heart to educate him on how untrustworthy Q was. How, if anything, Q was lying to us for his own amusement. How Q could care less if we lived or died. I hated lying to Orion, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I knew he'd be crushed if I did.

I tried to keep his mind off the Hugh situation, sending him on outings with other crew members or sending him on playdates or having Wesley babysit him. Which was no problem, Wesley thought of Orion as the little brother he never had. Orion was too little to fully understand that concept yet.

I was alone in my ready room when Q appeared again.

"What." I said flatly.

"I have a little assignment for you." Q grinned.

"Do it yourself." I said.

"Now now, Jean-Luc, I did something for you, so it's only fair that you do something for me. Of course, if you still refuse, I can just leave poor, helpless little Hugh where he is and not tell you anything. Tell him you didn't love him enough to find out where he was and save him."

bSomething inside me snapped, and I leapt at Q, grabbing him by his collar.

"Tell me what you know." I snarled. But my desperation crept through then.

"Please," I added, "if you have any kind of heart at all, please, for Orion's sake."

Q merely rolled his eyes.

"I REALLY hate tragic love stories." he muttered and disappeared.

"QQQQQQQQQQ!" I screamed.

"Captain, we need you on the bridge!" Wesley exclaimed through my combadge, "The helm's plotted a new course and the ship's following it!" I jumped up and ran out onto the bridge.

"Have you tried to get us back on course?" I said.

"I've tried everything, sir. She won't respond." Even as Wesley spoke, I could see his hands flying over the controls and having no effect on the Enterprise. We were headed...right back the way we came.

"Q." I whispered. It had to be.

"Should I cut the engines, sir?" Wesley asked.

"Negative." I said, "In fact, stay that course and go to maximum warp."

"Uh, that's the other thing." came Geordi's voice from the other side, "We're already at maximum warp."

"Well, then just keep going."

"Yes sir." the engineer answered.

* * *

 _ **Hang on, folks, we're almost there! Why have they been sent here? Was it really Q messing with the ship?**_


	18. Safe At Last

_**No, I don't own Star Trek.**_

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

It felt like forever before we reached the planet. Once again, I found evidence of Q's help. There were already coordinates programmed into the transporter. The away team and I beamed down as quickly as we could, my heart racing.

We arrived in some sort of catacombs. Underground, dark, and cold. I could hear water dripping from the ceiling.

 _Hugh is somewhere in here._ I told myself, _He's got to be._

We followed the tunnel we were in through a set of abandoned doors and into what looked like a medieval dungeon. The walls were lined with cells that had forcefields for fronts. I could hear very faint, distant screaming, and it made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Riker whispered.

"I know." I answered. We quickly hid behind a wall when to screaming stopped and was replaced with heavy footfalls and the sound of something dragging on the ground. I motioned to everyone to follow the sound. It led us to an older block of larger cells, still with forcefield fronts. The footfalls ended with a door slam and the hall was silent.

"Split up!" Riker hissed. I was fine to let him take charge. My mind wasn't on the others anyway. I started going up to the cells and shining my light inside. But all I saw were puddles of dirty water and dirty old chains, heavy and black, which I supposed were used to hold prisoners in these cells. With each empty cell I checked, my heart sank more. Maybe Hugh wasn't here, and Q was just trying to force us to do something for him. That's what it was looking like.

"Captain, over here!" Riker called in a loud whisper, "There's something here!" I raced over to him, as did the others.

"There, in the back." He pointed as I shone the light. At first I only saw more puddles and chains. But then my eyes followed the chain. It was attached to...something...in the back of the cell.

"Geordi, get this cell open!" I hissed.

"Already on it, sir." he whispered. A moment later, the forcefield disappeared. Slowly, I crept toward the back of the cell. As I did, I could just barely make out a small whimpering sound. Whatever this thing was, it was alive. Barely. As I approached, I could make out its legs, bound by the chains, and its arms. I felt my stomach lurch when I saw that one arm was bent at multiple odd, unnatural angles.

That's when I noticed the hand at the end of that arm. A mechanical, cybernetic, Borg hand.

"Oh God." I gasped. I carefully rolled the body over and confirmed what I was afraid of.

It was Hugh.

He was almost unrecognizable under layers of dirt, filth, and blood that covered his normally pure white skin. His face was a crisscross of gashes with dried blood over them. But most alarming was how loose some of his implants looked. He was way too skinny underneath them. They'd starved him! Not even an energy conduit in the cell!

"Ohhh, my poor Hugh." I gasped as I carefully lifted him into my arms. I could feel him shivering weakly. As if reading my mind, Dr. Crusher ran over with a blanket and I wrapped it around Hugh's shivering form.

"Worf, get the chains off him." I ordered. The Klingon nodded and got to work with his phaser. Hugh whimpered softly from my arms as Dr. Crusher repositioned his broken arm so he could be moved. I could only imagine the pain he was in. I didn't want to think of what I would see once we cleaned all the dirt and blood off him. Right now, I just wanted to get him out of here. As soon as Worf freed him, I stood with Hugh clutched in my arms and ran for the beam-out point.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

Everything hurt, like it never had before. I had tried to strike at one of my tormentors when they momentarily unshackled my hand. That had been a mistake. The next thing I knew, my arm was all but ripped off. I screamed like I never had as I heard loud snapping and cracking, each sound accompanied by an onslaught of pain as tears poured down my face, my vision blurring, despite the fact they had returned my eyepiece. I was barely aware of being taken down from where I hung, or my legs buckling under me as I crumpled to the floor. Right on top of my injured arm. To make matters worse, they just dragged me over the floor back to my cell, where they bound my feet again and left me laying there.

I was dimly aware of a light shining into my cell and hushed voices. Even when I heard footsteps coming toward me, I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. I was so weak. So tired and cold. I just wanted it to end. I just wanted to rest.

"...Hugh." A single word cut through the haze as I was turned over onto my back, then carefully, slowly lifted up. Something was wrapped around me, shutting out the cold air of the cell. That voice...those hands...It couldn't be...

"Worf, get the chains off him." Yes. It was! I felt someone handling my broken arm carefully and gently, as if trying to avoid causing me any pain. Then the chains around my ankles fell away. Almost immediately, I was lifted into the air, held tight against the man's chest, my head on his shoulder.

"J-Jean-...L-L-Luc..." i squeaked out.

"Shhhh, yes Hugh, I'm here. I'm here and I've got you. You'll be all right now." I could tell by his voice breaking that he was crying. I even felt some of his tears hit me. I barely registered the transporter beaming us back to the Enterprise, or anything else as Picard carried me through the hallways, his eyes glancing down at me with sadness and worry. He took me straight to Medical, where I was laid on a soft bed, Jean-Luc seated at my side, holding my organic hand, rubbing it gently as Dr. Crusher assessed my injuries.

Then came Geordi and Data, who worked out a way to bypass my arm and attach a regeneration line from my power converter. Relief washed over me as I felt energy flowing into me, my strength slowly coming back. I was able to open my eye more to look at Picard, who was watching like a hawk. I forced a smile at him through the pain. He brushed tears from his eyes as he leaned over and tenderly kissed my forehead.

He took me in his arms and held me close as Crusher got to work setting my arm, trying to fit both bone AND Borg implant back together. He laid my head against him, and dried my eye when I screamed and sobbed in pain for what seemed like hours before she was finally finished, my arm secured in a cast and sling.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

"You'll have to clean him off before I can do anything else, otherwise he could get an infection." Beverly said. "Use the pool, I can drain it and refill it later."

"I can assist with that. Cleaning him." Data said softly.

"Please do." I said as I picked Hugh up again and took him back toward the therapy area. I could see Data slip into waterproof pants as I carefully stepped down into the hydrotherapy pool, until Hugh was laying on his back in warm water, my arms underneath him as Data waded in and started cleaning his implants and the spaces between them with speed and precision only an android could achieve. With one of Data's arms replacing one of my own, I took a wet cloth and began gently cleaning off Hugh's face. He winced as I touched the claw wounds and I gave him a little squeeze with the arm still under him, softly stroking his cheek with the other and all the while whispering words of love and comfort to him.

When it was done, Data and I dried him off and took him into one of the private recovery rooms where Dr Crusher was waiting. It was painful to watch her reopen the wounds on Hugh's face, peeling away every last bit of scab and dried blood as he let out soft little whimpers. I dried tears out of his eye as she applied medicine to his wounds to prevent an infection.

"He'll be okay, Jean-Luc." Crusher assured me as she pulled the blankets up over him, "At least, physically he will be. I'll let you be alone with him now." I nodded my thanks as she left, then turned back to Hugh. He seemed even more small and frail now as I gently hugged him. The painkillers Crusher had given him started to kick in and his eye closed as he slowly went to sleep. I carefully climbed onto the bed beside him and laid down, holding him close. Yes, he was hurt, hungry, and probably scared out of his mind. But he was back. He was safe.

* * *

 _ **Come on, you didn't think I'd ACTUALLY kill HUGH did you? I could never do that.**_


	19. Flashback

_**Still. Don't. Own. Star Trek.**_

 _ **Also, this chapter (and at least the next one after it, if not more) is dedicated to anyone who either has or knows someone who has PTSD.**_

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

"I wanna see 'im!" God, Orion was persistent! As soon as he found out I had returned with Hugh, he'd parked himself in front of Hugh's room and refused to move. Even Wesley couldn't get him to move. He had all but fused himself to the wall. I looked at Beverly for approval, and she nodded.

"I wanna see 'im!" Orion piped up again.

"And you can," I said softly, kneeling down to be at eye level with him, "but you have to be quiet, okay? Hugh doesn't feel very good, and loud noises make his head hurt, okay?" Orion immediately settled.

"Okay, Daddy." he whispered. I hugged him close and picked him up.

"Hugh." I called quietly as I walked in, "There's someone who wants very badly to see you." I slowly walked over to Hugh's bedside as he weakly opened his eye.

"Orion." he said softly.

"Daddy say you no feel good." Orion said. Hugh gave him a pained smile.

"No, sweetie, I don't. But the doctor says I'm going to get better. And you make me feel a little better already." Orion smiled at this and clambered out of my arms to hug Hugh.

"Orion, be gentle." I warned. Hugh's good arm shakily lifted up, trembling as he moved it. I carefully took his arm as I realized what he was trying to do and wrapped it around Orion. The child settled into it, hugging Hugh's neck.

"Wuv you, Daddy, Hugh." he said. Hugh smiled again.

"I love you, too, Orion." I stood back and let them embrace. It rekindled my anger at whoever had done this to Hugh. No child should have to see something like this, their parent in such a helpless, pained state. Especially such a sweet and innocent little child like Orion.

Child aside, how could someone do this to a person like Hugh, whose only crime was being a Borg, something he didn't choose? Sure, maybe whoever this was hated Borg, but how could one fault Hugh for that? They HAD to know who he was, his story was known to pretty much the entire galaxy, and Starfleet only had one Borg officer in all its ranks. His uniform had been a dead giveaway that he was with Starfleet, as had his tricorder and combadge, which were in the labs even now, being studied and restudied in an effort to find any clue as to who had taken Hugh and why. I knew at some point Hugh would have to be questioned about his ordeal, and I dreaded it for him. He would have to basically relive his entire experience again in order to give the complete story. I decided I would be with him for this, no matter what anyone said. I had seen people try to do this alone, seasoned soldiers and Starfleet officers, and it never ended well. Hugh would never be able to make it through this alone.

* * *

 _ **Hugh's POV**_

Orion was a welcome source of warmth against me, and I wanted so bad to put both arms around him, to hold him close like I had been longing to do ever since I was taken. But despite my regeneration line being hooked up constantly, my body was still too weak, and my broken arm couldn't even be moved. Jean-Luc came over and sat down beside me, so I could lean against him with my head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me and Orion as he held us close to him. Between the two of them, I felt safe and warm and loved.

But my arms couldn't move under Jean-Luc's. They were locked like restraints around me. And Orion's were locked tight around my neck. Too tight. Squeezing. Cutting off air. My arms were bound to my sides. I was back in the lab again! No, no, this couldn't be! How had they gotten me back? What happened to Jean-Luc and Orion! I started thrashing around hard against my restraints, screaming and writhing to get my hands and feet free.

I didn't remember blacking out, but the next thing I knew, I was alone again. I could faintly hear Orion crying somewhere outside and Jean-Luc and Crusher's hushed voices. Now I was confused. How did I get back on the Enterprise? Did Picard know I'd been taken again? Did he know I was back? And what was wrong with Orion? I was confused and afraid as I shrank down under my blankets.

* * *

 _ **Picard's POV**_

It all happened so fast. One minute I was holding Hugh and Orion close, the next minute Hugh was shrieking like a banshee, thrashing wildly in my arms, clawing at Orion, finally throwing him off into the floor. I jumped up and ran to him, sweeping up the little one in my arms as Crusher came running in, yelling "SEDATE HIM" as loud as she could. I rushed out with Orion sobbing and clinging to to me tightly. I sat down on the exam table with him, hugging him and letting him cry while Crusher got the situation under control.

Orion kept my mind off wondering what had just happened as I checked him for injuries and tried my best to comfort him, until he finally calmed enough to speak.

"Wh-why he do that, Picker? I hurt him?" I gently brushed the tears out of his big brown eye, so much like his Borg father's, and shook my head.

"I don't know what happened, sweetie. But I'm sure Dr. Crusher will know what's wrong."

"She help Daddy Hugh? She make him all better?" He looked up hopefully.

"I'm going to do everything I can, Orion." the doctor said as she walked over to us.

"Pwomise?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I promise," she said, "Now, can you go see Wesley for a moment? I need to talk to your daddy about some...grownup things."

"Otay." Orion slid off the table and shuffled away, obviously not wanting to, but knowing it was best if he did as he was told. I waited until he was out of earshot before asking what the "grownup things" were.

"Well, the good news is, it's a very well known and very treatable condition." She looked sadly toward Hugh's room, "The bad news is, it's PTSD." I loosed an audible gasp.

"Will he be all right?" I asked.

"Yes, Jean-Luc. As I said, it's very treatable. The experience might be worse for him, though, since no Borg has ever had the condition. He doesn't understand what's happening to him. Based on his brain scans and the way his vitals spiked, I believe what just happened was either a flashback-a common symptom-or a reaction caused by some trigger-also a common symptom-or maybe even a combination of the two."

"So it's not his fault that Orion was attacked?" She shook her head.

"More than that, Jean-Luc, I don't think he was seeing you and Orion anymore. If it was a flashback, he was likely seeing some person who hurt him or some place where things were done to him."

"But why, Doctor?" Why did that happen?"

"It's hard to say right now. Sometimes it just happens, and other times, it could be triggered by something he saw, heard, smelled, felt, tasted, or thought. I'd need more information on what he went through to know for sure." I nodded.

"I'll see if I can talk to him." I whispered, "May I go back to him now?" She peeked into Hugh's door and nodded. I slowly walked in past her, and she shut the door behind me, setting it to privacy mode.

Hugh had sunk down into his covers, but he watched me with both eyes as I came to sit beside him, his brown eye wide and scared.

"What happened?" he asked as I gently took his hand in mine. The gold band still glittered on its slender white finger.

"You started...screaming and fighting." I said softly, rubbing his hand in mine, "You threw Orion into the floor-" Hugh's eye widened at that, and a look of horror crossed his face.

"Did I-"

"He's fine." I assured him, "A bit shaken up and confused, but he's not hurt." Hugh went from horrified to sad now.

"I'm sorry, Jean-Luc." he sniffed.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, and you didn't mean to do it. You would never hurt Orion and I know that."

"But then why did I?" I straightened a little. This was where it would get difficult.

"Hugh...what exactly made you start fighting like that?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you see, they took me again. They had me back in the lab, then...i don't know how, but...I came back here."

"No, Hugh, you never left the Enterprise. No one took you anywhere."

"But they did, Jean-Luc. I swear they did! I wouldn't lie about this, especially not to you!" His eye was watering now.

"I know, Hugh, and I know you're not lying. I believe you actually saw all of this. What I'm saying is that it didn't actually happen. What you saw was your own memory. You were reliving it, you didn't actually go anywhere."

"Why? I don't want to relive it, Jean-Luc." I reached up and brushed a tear away from his eye.

"I know, Hugh. Unfortunately, it's not your choice to have this happen." I carefully explained to him what PTSD was, how it affected the mind as Dr. Crusher had explained, and what exactly had happened here. When I was done, he started to cry, and I immediately offered my shoulder.

"I don't want this." he sobbed, "I don't want to hurt anyone, ever."

"I know, Hugh, I know." I softly kissed his head, "But I promise you, we will get through this. I vowed on our wedding day to stay with you and help you through such things and I meant every word of it. I love you, Hugh, and nothing is EVER going to change that." I finally wrapped one arm around him and whispered.

"You will never be alone."

I didn't hear a response, but the arm weakly wrapping around me said everything I needed to know.


End file.
